New Moon Rising
by Queen Melian
Summary: AU. Marauders era. Finally coming into her powers, Lily faces her final year at Hogwarts. An exchange to Beauxbatons and dragon racing are the least of her worries as the lines between good and evil begin more and more difficult to distinguish. UPDATED
1. Chapter 1

**New Moon Rising**

**A/N:** Ok, well first off welcome to my newest story. This is a sequel to the Moonlit Ones which covers Lily's sixth year. I've written a detailed summary of what happened below for those who'd like a bit of a refresher of what happened and also for those of you who want to try any pick up the story from here, although I'd recommend that you do read the other story first (It's earlier writing and in my opinion gets better as you go).

Also this is an AU story, therefore please don't tell me Lily's in Gryffindor, for the purposes of this story she's a Ravenclaw. Also I know that James didn't have a sister. Any other discrepancies between cannon and this- AU!

And then there's the obvious disclaimer that a lot of this material is JK's and is indebted to her genius.

Below is the summary of the Moonlit Ones and the next chapter is the first of the new story. Happy reading, hope you stay with me for the journey.

* * *

**Summary:**

Lily Evans had never wanted to be anything special. She'd worn a Mediocrity Charm since her first day at Hogwarts, a spell that made her seem unremarkable and unmemorable to all those around her. Little did she expect that her sixth year would change all this in the most dramatic and unexpected way.

It all began with an ordinary visit to the Hogsmeade Museum. As a prefect it was part of her duties to accompany the younger students. Only the red wood bow that called to her in a way that nothing ever had spoke of the beginning of a journey. But she soon forgot this small thing and several days later a walk out of hours led to an impulsive and out of character decision to enter the Forbidden Forest.

There an impetuous wish to help a dying unicorn she found there marked her as the Huntress, an ancient protector who was foretold to rise at times of need. In a ceremony among the unicorns who speak to her mind through blood ties; the blood of the pure mixed with her own giving her magic added potency, power and protection and the Huntress was reborn.

Back in the castle as she begined to adjust to her new responsibilities her charm slips for a moment allowing Lily to form a fast friendship with Saffron Potter, another Ravenclaw in her year. Amongst moments where she loses control of her powers Lily searches into the Moonlit Ones, who they are and what they do, leading to the loan of an ancient document from the Museum.

One night during an Astronomy lesson Lily hears a blood curdling cry that calls to her soul. Fleeing to the Forest with the promise of an explanation to an anxious Saffron, Lily finds herself caught in her first confrontation with a young Voldemort. Gifted with a mystic horn she manages to thwart the dark wizard's plan to sacrifice unicorn young but leaves her unconscious attackers for Dumbledore to see to enabling Voldemort's escape. At the sounding of her horn Lily also awakes an unknown being who haunts her dreams from this point onwards.

After confiding in Saffron in the Hospital Wing Lily has a meeting with Dumbledore, to whom she divulges her new identity little knowing that Saffron is at that moment revealing her secret to her brother James.

Over the Christmas holidays Lily comes across the portraits of the Founders and meets Rowena Ravenclaw, also a Huntress in the years past. Rowena reveals to Lily two verses of the manuscript from the Museum she's been working to decipher which are intended to guide her in the beginnings of growing into her inheritance as the Huntress.

Following some deep reflection on things on Lily's part she finally abandons her Mediocrity Charm allowing her to develop more friendships. One of these new friendships is with Remus Lupin, which blossoms from long hours of study together and ends with them dating.

A casual mention by Lily of her walks at the full moon sends Remus into a panic and causes their first argument with Lily walking off affronted, pursued by Saffron. After leaving Lily to think things through on her own Saffron is attacked by Snape and has to be rescued by Sirius who, in a moment of thoughtless rage, challenges the Slytherin to go to the Whomping Willow that night. In a moment that had been coming for a long time Sirius and Saffron finally kiss but she pulls away saying it's not something she wants.

As she reflects on her relationship with Remus Lily finds that her feelings for him are more platonic especially in comparison to the growing relationship with James, with whom she was paired with in a project to help organise the May Ball.

That night Lily and James are together in the Greenhouses when they spot Snape headed for the Whomping Willow. As Lily runs to fetch the Headmaster, James heads down to try and prevent Snape from reaching the transformed Remus. Managing to save Snape from harm, but not before he glimpses werewolf-Remus, James soon finds himself hauled into Dumbledore's office with Snape and Lily.

After finding out her boyfriend's secret, Lily visits Remus to offer him her support, later explaining to him the reasons behind Sirius's rash behaviour.

One evening while James and Lily are practicing setting up the decorations for the May Ball the two end up kissing and part guiltily, both thinking of Remus. Drawn aside by Remus later Lily thinks that he as found out about her and James only to discover that he wants to end their relationship. They part amicably and even go to the Ball together.

Lily and James finally formalise their relationship after a nudge from Saffron and the Mauraders and the two girls go together on a Hogsmeade visit. There Lily and Saffron meet a strange woman who asks Saffron to accompany her. After the nod from Lily, who senses nothing untoward in the visitor, Saffron finds herself among other women on their way to a strange gathering. She finds that among others she is a Potential, a potential Amazon. The Amazons are part of the Moonlit Ones and are the Huntresses permanent aides on the earth. After glimpsing several moments of her possible future Saffron decides to accept and is imitated into the Amazons and given her pendant.

On the return journey to London, the Hogwarts Express is attacked by Death Eaters. Quickly taking charge of the situation, Lily manages to get the rest of the students to safety, leaving her to face the Death Eaters alone. In a surprise turn of events she meets Armand Lestrange who tells her that they have actually come to recruit her and that several Huntresses over the years have been known to be accomplices rather than opponents to the Dark.

Sensing Lily's need Saffron's pendant acts as a kind of portkey, taking her to the site where Lily battled the Death Eaters. Injured, but alright Lily soon finds herself joined by Sirius and James who had flown back on brooms to get them.

Back on the platform Lily says goodbye to the others, eagerly anticipating her upcoming holiday with the Potters and Sirius. One week later Lily goes to the Potter house. In the middle of the night Arabella Figg appears for Saffron, an Amazon herself Arabella is a seer and tells Saffron that they have to leave then and there. After a long journey the two find themselves in an icy waste in front of the Tower of Eiglos. Struggling her way through alone, Saffron passes pillars of frozen women and frightening illusions to reach a glittering bridle. But the moment she touches it she is sent home, memories of the place erased.

Arriving in Greece the four spend many happy but uneventful days together until one night when Lily hears the echo of a hunting horn. In the predestined moment time stands still and Lily begins to hunt the creature she had awakened many months before, the night she first blew her horn. Coming to an oasis where she finds Pegasus waiting Saffron appears at her side to give her the bridle before disappearing back into time. Finding that she is unable to tame Pegasus by domination she comes to a bargain with the creature, exchanging his promise of help for her own memories and experiences.

The frozen moment in time over James begins to search for Lily. Meanwhile Sirius and Saffron are left to set up camp together when she's pulled roughly out of time to Lily. Returning shocked and disorientated, as Sirius cares for her Saffron admits to herself her feelings for him and her continued resolve not to give into them.

Arriving back with Pegasus, the winged horse meets James and Lily decides to tell him that she's the Huntress. But Lily finds out that he already knew and that his sister had told him the same night she herself had been told. Hurt and angered by her best friend's betrayal and her boyfriend's seemingly callous treatment of her as a novelty girlfriend he could brag about to his friends she turns to go. In his desperation to make her stay James blurts out that he loves her to which she responds, "You played me for a fool, James Potter. You don't love me. You don't even respect me."

Their relationship over Lily returns home and an angry James returns to camp and tells Sirius. The next morning, unaware of the previous night's developments, Saffron worries about Lily and presses James for details of what happened to her. Angrily James pushes her away saying that he no longer wants to share things with her and that she should stand on her own two feet.

Back at their holiday villa Gideon and Fabian Prewett have arrived to take them home because the Potter parents have been called home urgently, cutting the holiday short.

Lily spends much of her time over the next weeks in Diagon Alley, blending in and picking up information and interpreting the currents within the Wizarding world by eavesdropping on those around her. Idly thinking of her need to find a place once the year's out she comes across 'The Beeches' and meets Breeya Moran, an old friend of Mrs Lupin and a school governor. Breeya offers Lily a home in an unusual turn of events, perhaps due to her likeness to the mysterious Eithne.

Lily and Remus renew their friendship while James stews and Saffron becomes increasingly lonely and afraid for her parents. Still unaware of Lily's feelings towards her she misses her friend Rhiannon, who she hasn't seen in over a year.

Meanwhile Voldemort meets with Armand Lestrange and a man known only as Devon, revealing the beginning of a new plan of action, "That young witch is going to learn that no-one says no to me without consequences."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1: Unbroken promises**

Striding on ahead, James couldn't wait until he got onto the train. He pushed his trolley in front of him firmly in an effort to distance himself from the sound of Fabian flirting with his sister. The Prewetts had been become a self appointed guardian for the two Potters while their parents were away. James didn't mind Gideon, he was a fully qualified Auror and had all sorts of interesting stories to tell. Fabian on the other hand devoted much of the time he spent with the Potters to entertaining Saffron. She didn't seem to be bothered about the amount of time their parents were away from home. The last time they'd both been around at the same time had been the day that he found out he'd been made Head Boy. James hadn't really given much thought to his new position; he'd had too many other things on his mind. He rolled his eyes as he heard Saffron laugh at something Fabian had said. Well, as far as he was concerned they could have each other, Saffron certainly seemed to enjoy the attention, and they were both as mindless as each other.

Much good may it do them with Saffron going away for several months. James glared angrily as a cluster of Muggle school children stopped in his way, clutching clipboards and rucksacks. He tapped his foot impatiently as he waited for their teacher to chivvy them on, repressing a sigh as Fabian and Saffron caught up with him.

"…Wouldn't you say, James?" Fabian grinned down at him as if totally ignorant of his black mood.

"What?" he responded irritably.

"I was just saying that the other houses stand a good chance at winning the cup this year what with two of Ravenclaw's chasers out of the picture until after Christmas."

Quidditch, well there was something he _was_ interested in. Not that he was going to let this get in the way of expressing his thorough dislike of the young wizard. He shrugged casually, "Well, no-one forced them to go."

Saffron glared at him, opening her mouth as if to retort but then clamping it shut and turning away with what James definitely considered to be a flounce. Fabian frowned, momentarily at a loss.

Deciding to save the wizard from having to think up some sort of platitude James resumed his angry march towards platform nine and three-quarters. Just as he was approaching the barrier he spotted Remus heading towards him talking to his mother, flanked on the other side by Sirius.

"Remus! Sirius!" He waved vigorously to attract the boys' attention, grinning with the pleasure of seeing his friends again after so long James waited for them to catch him up.

"Hi James," Remus seemed as tranquil as ever as he came to a halt next to them. The solid familiarity of his friend was even enough for him to overlook the greeting that he addressed to Saffron. Other than his brief, 'Hi' Sirius was strangely quiet.

"It's good to see you again, Remus." Saffron smiled, her smile didn't exactly falter, but there was something strained about it as she turned to Sirius. "Hello, Sirius."

"I hear you're going on the exchange programme," Remus, ever the diplomat, added in the barely noticeable pause that followed Sirius's mechanical reply, "I would have been interested in that myself only…you know."

James winced sympathetically. Sometimes he forgot how much Remus was affected by his lycanthrope.

Saffron nodded, one hand reaching reflexively to the onyx stones in her earlobes.

"Are those Babel Stones?" Lavender Lupin inquired with interest, taking a step nearer to take a closer look. "My, they don't look very much do they?"

Saffron had been wearing the things ever since they arrived with the letter saying that she'd been accepted onto the exchange programme with Beauxbatons. Another time James would have been interested in them too; the darkly sparkling jewels were enchanted with immensely complex charms which would translate any language into understandable speech for the wearer. As it was he was careful to show no concern whatsoever.

By the time the six of them arrived on the platform it was already filled with excitable children and their parents. With a perfunctory goodbye to Fabian, James raced off at the first sight of someone he knew, his trolley careening dangerously close to several new first years who squealed and jumped out the way. Sirius and Remus following close on his heels.

Saffron stared as James dashed away Remus and Sirius trailing in his wake, conflicting emotions flashing across her face. She looked up at the pressure of a hand on her shoulder.

"He'll come round," Fabian said, "It's the same when Gid and I fight," he flashed her a quick smile, "not that we do so much anymore. But soon enough he'll have forgotten whatever it was you were fighting about and that'll be that."

She looked doubtful, "I don't know…I never even knew what we were fighting about to begin with."

"Chin up, girl," he said brightly, tapping her playfully on the nose. "It's not every day you can go to France for almost four months and call it study!"

Having hugged Fabian goodbye, Saffron wound her way through the crowds, looking for Lily. She finally spotted her getting onto the third carriage.

"Lily!" She waved and began to shove her way through towards her, "Lily!"

She didn't turn until Saffon was right behind her.

"Lily, there you are I've been looking all over for you!" Saffron smiled brightly. "Didn't you hear me?"

"I heard you." Lily's tone was cool, emotionless. Saffron's smile faded in confusion as Lily stepped down and turned to her, "What did you want?"

Stunned, Saffron blinked then smiled again, hesitantly, sure this was some kind of joke, "Alright, who are you and what have you done with the real Lily Evans?"

Lily frowned, "Jokes." She shook her head, lips twisting with displeasure. "Whatever it is you have to say, Saffron just say it."

"Lily…what…I don't…I don't understand."

She sighed impatiently, "What is there to understand? Surely you didn't still think things would just go on they had, I've not answered your letters, not tried once to contact you. I can't believe that after all that you'd think nothing had changed between us, not even you're that naïve."

"Well…I know that you and James broke up, but I don't see why that should change things between us."

Lily's eyes flashed angrily and her jaw tightened before she replied in the same measured tones, "Saffron you betrayed me without a seconds thought, told him things that weren't yours to tell. You, who I trusted the most!"

"Betrayed…Lily…I don't…" Then suddenly it dawned on her and everything became crystal clear. Lily's secret. The thing that hadn't been hers to tell. The reason why James no longer wanted anything to do with her. All because of a conversation she'd had almost a year ago. Because of a childhood promise she made never to keep anything from the brother she'd idolised.

"So you see," Lily said, seeing the realisation in the other girl's eyes. "There really is nothing to talk about."

"But Lily, you don't understand! I had to! I knew he'd never tell anyone. I'd promised- I couldn't break my word-"

"What about your promise to me!" Lily hissed fiercely, taking a step towards her so they were standing barely a hand-span apart. Several of the younger students stared in surprise at the two girls, backing away to give them space.

"I never…"Saffron hesitated, quailing under the strength of Lily's gaze. Mustering her courage she replied in a whisper, "I never promised you Lily."

A look of blank shock flashed across Lily's face.

"I never promised you, Lily. And you never asked for it. You trusted me, as I trust you- we didn't need promises. And you know I never would have told anyone other than James! Never!" Saffron spoke quickly, expression anxious. Lily had to understand, she just had to!

"So that's what this comes down to," Lily breathed, the sound of her voice no louder than a whisper, "words. The absence of a single word. I promised you and you promised James, but no-one promised me." She paused, turning for a moment to look absently to one side, "You were right about one thing, Saffron. I did trust you."

Saffron's expression brightened and she opened her mouth to speak but Lily continued with barely a pause.

"But not any more. You gave away my secret at the earliest opportunity without a thought. You never asked me first if you could, never told me you had afterwards and now you haven't even offered an apology."

"Lily, I'm sorry- I truly am! You're right, I should have asked you first but-"

"You're sorry?" Lily shook her head sceptically, "Let me just ask you one thing, Saffron, and answer me truthfully, I deserve that much at least. Say you had asked me, just for the sake of argument. You asked me but I said no, what then? Would you have kept my trust?"

Saffron bit her lip. She couldn't lie. The words were dragged out of her mouth unwillingly, knowing what it cost her, "No. I would still have told him."

Lily said nothing. She just stared at Saffron for a moment, barely noticing as she was jostled by a student pushing his way onto the train. Near the back of the platform a voice could be heard calling for the exchange students to congregate under a red arrow that was pulsating in the air. Students were hanging out the window shouting to their parents. A girl with a blue ribbon in her hair ran past calling to a friend.

"Then I really do have nothing more to say to you." Lily turned and mounted the train without a backward glance leaving Saffron standing on the platform.

* * *

Closing the door behind her, Lily put down the lid of the toilet and sat down. She could see her face reflected in the mirror opposite. Lily closed her eyes so as not to see it. What a day this was turning out to be. She'd known that she would have to face Saffron but she had never imagined it would have been so hard. Seeing her face- the face of her closest friend in the whole world…her expression, so open and trusting…it had been difficult to reconcile with the girl who she knew had betrayed her trust. But she had had to do it. Had to break with her, show her that trust was something to be valued and protected and was not to be given away lightly. Even though it had been painful to harden her heart. Even though it felt like shutting a puppy out in the rain.

It wasn't fair of her to make Lily feel like she was the one at fault! To make her feel like Saffron was the wronged party when all of this mess was her doing! And it was a mess, a horrible, seemingly unredeemable mess. She leaned back, resting her head against the wall, tears beginning to sting her eyes. Why couldn't Saffron have said yes? That given the chance again she would have done things differently, kept her confidence, kept her trust.

Because despite it all Lily had come to realise that she loved Saffron. Loved her like the sister Petunia had never been. And she wanted to forgive her, to hear her say that she was sorry, that she had been wrong. But she hadn't. She hadn't.

The train began to pull out of the station, beginning its homeward journey. The sound of laughter and excited chatter filled the corridors. Wide-eyed first years stared at each other and made tentative beginnings to friendships that would last for years. The trolley lady began her rounds as she did every journey. And in the third carriage toilet Lily Evans began to cry.

* * *

"Saffron! Oi, Saffron Potter!"

Saffron turned to see Meg bounding towards her, her curly hair bouncing with her. Her broad smile changed to a frown as she reached her, "What's wrong?"

"Oh, nothing," Saffron replied hastily, wiping her eyes with the cuff of her jumper, "I'm …just going to miss all this."

"You silly goose!" Meg said, hugging her classmate, "You won't be away for that long, and just think of all the hunky French wizards you'll meet!"

Saffron sniffed and tried to smile.

"Anyway, I'd better get on the train. The twins are starting this year and I promised Mum I'd help get them settled," Meg gave a mock grimace, then grinned, "They're not too bad I suppose, wonder if they'll be in our house. We could do worse than Colette and Virgine."

They were joined by Amy, Mike and Dan, their familiarity helped her find her feet again. Mike was the most excited she'd seen him in a long while, he was due to be the other student from Ravenclaw going on the exchange. She was quite glad it was him really. They didn't have what you might call a close relationship, but Saffron liked him. Mike Reeves was a very earthy sort of person, pragmatic and down to earth. Not given to extremes generally speaking, Mike was very even tempered, infinitely patient and she'd never seen him angry or cross; traits that made for an excellent team mate. They played Quidditch together on the house team, both Chasers, his untidy mop of blond hair never seemed any worse for their long, often windy practices. Rock-like was Saffron's opinion of Mike, both in build and personality and by the time Saffron made her way over to the muster point with him she felt sufficiently recovered to feel the beginnings of excitement over the prospect of Beauxbatons, having shoved the bundle of emotions about Lily firmly to the back of her mind. Beauxbatons would be a new start, a place to breathe and put herself back together.

* * *

Trailing after one another in groups of twos and threes the eight Hogwarts students followed McGonagall and the short, balding man from the Department for International Magical Cooperation down the marble corridor at the Ministry. They'd travelled there by portkey having left their luggage with a representative from the Post Office and were now on their way to the international Floo line. Apparently the French school wasn't happy with the idea of people appearing by portkey and preferred to be able to monitor who came in and out of the school, which left Floo travel.

They'd had the standard, "You'll be representing not just the school but the whole British Wizarding community" talk before they left the station as well as checks that everyone had their Babel stones on and had the ivory plaques with their names engraved on with them. Most knowing little about the school they were about to go to, the students talked in excited voices about stories they'd heard about the place. Many of which Saffron was certain were untrue. She walked with Mike and George Addison, a Hufflepuff in their year who she only knew a little from his clumsy tendencies during Potions.

All of the students were either from their year or the year below; two from each house, one male, one female. By chance there were four from each year and she was the only girl from the seventh year, the other student being a Slytherin called Darrien Rivers who she'd never really spoken to. He wandered along at the back of the group with Shannon Wells, the sixth year Slytherin representative.

"I heard that all sixth and seventh years get their own room." Jennifer Lyons, the other Hufflepuff student, appeared at George's elbow. A small, slight girl with long brown hair and eyes that seemed too big for her face, all Saffron knew about her was that she seemed to have a crush on George.

"Who told you that?" George asked, turning to look down at the girl.

"One of my mum's friends, she said she used to date someone from Beaxbatons and he said that they all got their own rooms."

"What else did he say?" Mike asked, leaning round Saffron to see her.

Jennifer shrugged, "She couldn't really remember very much, she said they only had three houses though- where do you think they'll put us?"

The older students paused. "I don't know," George shrugged, "I suppose we'll find out when we get there."

"Maybe they'll just put us in whatever house our exchange partner is in," ventured Mike, "it would make sense."

"Or," Saffron suggested, "they might Sort us."

"Sort us?"

The other students had come closer to hear the conversation. It had been Miranda Pierce, a sixth year Gryffindor who spoke. "How?"

"Your guess is as good as mine," Saffron replied.

Ever the prefect, Miranda hurried forwards a few steps to ask McGonagall.

"I quite like the idea of being Re-Sorted," Darrien said absently, "sounds interesting."

It _was_ an interesting prospect, Saffron agreed with the Slytherin. Odds were that the way the houses were divided they wouldn't necessarily end up with the other person in their house.

"Here we are," the official announced, unlocking the red wooden door in front of him. Pushing it open he walked into the room followed by McGonagall and the students.

The room was almost completely bare apart from a large circular wheel on one wall that was split into segments with the names of countries embossed in gold. Next to it in the wall was what looked like a silver safe door with just a handle instead of a dial. Three huge empty fireplaces lined the wall opposite, well built with plain, sturdy looking iron grates and pale grey marble slabs at the base.

After instructing the students to pass their plaques to the official who then occupied himself with rotating the board to the right position and dropping the plaques one by one down what had turned out to be a chute of some kind McGonagall addressed them one last time.

"You all seem to be shockingly ignorant of the French institution you applied to go to. And while I unfortunately don't have the time to educate you as much as I would wish I can tell you briefly about the house system as some of you seem rather concerned about it."

Several of the students glanced uneasily at each other and Saffron was surprised to find herself meeting Darrien's eyes whose expression carried the hint of a smile. She thought that maybe he was laughing at her because she didn't know anymore than the others did, which was unfair because the reason why they knew so little was because most had forgotten about the possibility of this exchange. Early in their previous year Hogwarts had asked for volunteers who would be interested on going on an exchange in the unlikely event that one could be arranged. Students would then be filtered down leaving the candidates most suited both personality-wise in terms of getting on in a foreign environment, and academically able to catch up on the work for their NEWTs not covered by the French Syllabus. No-one had heard anything up until about a week ago and, not unreasonably Saffron thought, had assumed it wasn't going ahead and hence hadn't bothered to learn anything about the French school. At least McGonagall wasn't going to leave them in complete ignorance.

"Miss Lyons is right in saying there are only three houses, Thalia, Clio and Urania. Each of them can be said to have identifiable values in common, much like our own house system. Thalia is said to represent values of fidelity and community spirit, finding motivation and inspiration in their relationships with others. The house of Clio prides itself on bravery, not acts of valour but the courage that relishes new opportunities, that takes risks for the joy of the unknown. And the house Urania honours the virtue of ambition, the desire to strive and work for hopes and dreams, to be the best that they can be."

Saffron couldn't help reflecting that this seemed to be a better house system than Hogwarts. She'd always felt that not only was it much too simplistic it also narrowed the types of people who you could mix with within your own house. It was one of the reasons she felt that Slytherin had the reputation that it did. What hope did you have of turning out radically different when everyone around you was always plotting and suspecting those around them? How would you ever find anyone to trust? She suddenly had felt a strong sense of pity for the much malingered house- how the Slytherins would hate _that_ if they knew!

"Miss Potter, are you listening to me?" McGonagall's crisp tones snapped her out of her daydream.

"Errr…"

McGonagall sighed, "Never mind, we don't have anymore time left anyway." A single glance at the faintly glowing wheel seemed to show the France segment as transparent, the word faint like tracing paper over the words, "Beauxbatons Academy."

As she pulled her hand out the large jar of Floo powder atop the mantle of the first fireplace Saffron was astonished to find it was red. She stared for a moment at the faint trickle of bright sand.

"International variety."

"Sorry?" she turned to find Darrien standing next to her, reaching past her to take a pinch.

"The Floo powder. It's the international variety. Haven't you used it before?" He sounded mildly surprised.

She shook her head, "We always travel by Portkey abroad."

He shrugged, "I've not been abroad much but we always have some at home. It's expensive stuff but my father needs it for work."

"Oh."

He walked off to stand by the end fireplace with Shannon who was trying her best to look cool and untouched by the excitement of her peers. Saffron grinned at her in amusement.

"What's so funny?" Mike inquired from behind her.

"Huh?" She turned, "Oh, well, nothing really, just her Ladyship over there." She nodded across to where Shannon stood.

"Who now?"

Saffron repressed a sigh as George joined the conversation. "Never mind."

* * *

A short Floo journey later had Saffron stepping out of red flames into what looked at first glance to be a large barn. High wooden walls reached towards the roof where long rafters shaded the ground below. The front opened through various wide archways out onto a broad river. It was a boathouse. The stone flagged flooring upon which she stood ran along the back wall but quickly separated into multiple moorings towards the front. Three large fireplaces stood along the back wall and her companions were emerging out to join her as she gazed around.

Outside it was obviously bright and sunny; flecks of light flashed on the smooth waters that lead out from under the eaves of the boathouse. Across the water on the other side she could see steep wooded banks, long overhanging branches just long enough to brush the surface of the water in the gentle breeze that stirred them.

Under the shadow of the boathouse the boats themselves bobbed placidly, tugging ever so slightly against their moorings. Saffron guessed there to be roughly fifty small narrow vessels made to carry around five passengers. The dark wood of the crafts ornamented only by the strip of colour that ran around the rim in one of three colours: silver, gold and an opalescent pink.

"A far cry from those dangerous looking dinghies that carried us to Hogwarts in our first year, eh?" Mike had joined her and was now gazing around much as she had done.

"You're not wrong," George agreed, catching the Ravenclaw's words as he came to join them. To their right Miranda, Christian and Jennifer were walking over towards the boats and were eyeing them with interest while Shannon appeared in one of the fireplaces. Darrien, the remaining student, had walked forwards to look up and down the river with casual curiosity. Feeling unaccountably that he might know what they were supposed to do as no-one else was here she walked over,

"Did McGonagall say what we were supposed to do? Isn't someone supposed to be coming to meet us?"

He shrugged, "That was what she said."

There was a sudden pop and a slightly flustered looking witch apperated in front of them. Clothed in black satin robes she appeared tall and willowy; her long blonde hair was plaited and twisted into a bun on the back of her head. Her features slightly flushed at that moment were unexceptional except from a pair of brilliant blue eyes.

"Velcome, I am sorry about ze wait," she said in heavily accented tones. "I 'ad to deal wiz some verry trying students." She beamed at them all, "I am Madam Treville. Eh bien, you all 'ave ze Babel stones?"

"Yeah," replied Saffron, tucking the stray bits of hair behind her ears to reveal the onyx stones.

"Oh good," said Madam Treville, switching to French, "I'm glad, I'm afraid my English isn't quite up to scratch." She paused, squinting a little as she looked towards the two Muggleborn boys. "But where are your Babel stones?"

George grinned embarrassedly, flicking his gaze to Mike, "We, errr, didn't much like the idea of wearing earrings so ours have an invisibility charm on them."

Her blue eyes flashed with laughter, "I see. Come, you must introduce yourselves, starting with you, young man."

"I'm George, George Addison."

"Well, George, George Addison, I am pleased to meet you."

After going through these formalities Madam Treville ushered them towards the boats, "Please split yourselves into two groups, Beauxbatons is reached only by water."

The two parties divided by year groups and the eight of them climbed carefully into the boats. Waiting until all were seated Madam Treville stepped into the nearest boat and gave two brisk swishes of her wand to release the moorings. The small crafts moved steadily towards the opening, gliding one after the other like a swan and her cygnet. They blinked as they were swept out into sunlight, feeling the warmth of the sun immediately now they had left the cool shade of the boathouse. Jumpers and cardigans were soon discarded in the balmy heat.

The French witch sat at the prow of the leading boat facing them all. They squinted to try and see her better and she laughed once before indicating a small blue knob near the stern. Upon pressing this a white canopy blossomed above their heads providing welcome shelter from the sun.

As the two boats drifted unaided up the river Madam Treville told them about Beauxbatons and its history.

"Founded in the mid fifteen hundreds, Beauxbatons began in the minds of three sisters. It started off as a small, private institution were the wealthy could send their girls to learn how to become "proper" ladies. But this was merely a smokescreen for the real lessons that they were being taught." The French witch flashed a small smile, "Tired of magical education being limited to wizards the three witches had undertaken to teach all they knew to the next generation. All had been highly indulged as children and educated by their doting father; and according to tradition all were exceptionally intelligent." She paused to swat at a large bee hovering near her shoulder.

"Anyway, when their father died he left the three girls in sole possession of the family estate- a very sizable property. Almost at once they set about converting their family home into the institution that would become known as Beauxbatons. For several years the school remained small until word got out of what was really going on. Entrance applications tripled despite condemnation from the wizarding community."

Saffron could barely imagine what it would have been like to be denied an education. Some girls might like the idea of sitting at home learning to cook all day, or whatever they did, but she was sure she'd go mad.

"The girls- women I should say- did the best they could to protect their students from increasingly ferocious attacks and soon found their home acting as a sanctuary for women of all ages, forced to flee their husbands' wrath over their desire to learn and educate their daughters." Madam Treville sighed and shook her head, "But it wasn't only the men who objected to this change, many of their most strident critics were witches. Urania, the eldest of the three was often away arguing their case at various meetings and conventions.

Not all were opposed to the school however and with the help of their supporters strong security and concealment charms were placed upon the school ensuring the protection of its students. That is why there is only one way into the school, I believe that there are more safety precautions in place than Hogwarts."

"That can't be too hard," Christian interrupted with a laugh, "I mean, they release all sorts of dangerous animals into the Forbidden Forest and I've never seen or heard of anything to keep them from getting into the school!" He looked thoughtful for a moment, "Although I must admit I've never seen a Manticore roaming the corridors during lunch."

"Christian," Miranda glared at him disapprovingly, "I'm sure it's perfectly safe. Professor Dumbledore would never allow it otherwise."

"Be quite both of you!" Shannon put in haughtily, "I want to hear the rest of the story."

"Yes, thank you, Miss Wells," Saffron thought there was something of a mocking twist to the smile the teacher sent in the direction of the Slytherin before continuing her tale, "As I was saying, the school had more than its fair share of opponents, but it wasn't without its allies. In particular the help and vocal support of Louis Rochet, the son of the Minister for Magic (who would later become Urania's husband)-"

"-I bet that's why he did it," interrupted Christian with an irritating grin. Saffron had the impression that his quick grin in Miranda's direction, which was met with cold equanimity, was not his first attempt at getting a rise from the prefect.

Madam Treville silenced him with a hard glare, ignoring the comment. "Rochet and his two best friends Antoine Lorraine and Marc Briçonnet proved vital to the success of the venture.

In a grand show of confidence in the future of the school it was the young aristocrat Lorraine who financed the construction of the large west wing of the school, built to accommodate over two hundred students. Those with a romantic leaning often say that this was also an engagement gift to the youngest sister, Thalia, who he married not long after." A quick glance at Christian dared him to interrupt again. He gave her a cocky grin. She sighed and continued, "The beautiful orangery in the southern garden is the legacy of Briçonnet who was an ardent botanist. Much of the gardens layout today remains as it was during his time; our Herbology Master, Monsieur Aubry, is very keen to continue this tradition and enlists a team of students to help him. The huge oak tree which stands nearby was planted by him and his wife Clio, the second sister, upon the birth of their first child."

Madam Treville wore a proud smile, "So you see Beauxbatons remembers and honours those who fought these early battles risking much. The legacy of these six is remembered in the Beauxbatons coat of arms: two crossed golden wands, one for the sisters and the other for the three men who came to be brothers, and six stars, one for each founder." The ringing tones that her voice had taken as she closed her tale faded into the warm breeze, seemingly content to end the story there.

"But- may I ask a question?" Miranda's hand was raised hesitantly.

The blonde witch nodded graciously.

"Well, you just said that only women were allowed, but-"

"Oh yes," she interrupted the young girl hurriedly, the glazed look of satisfaction gone from her face, "yes, yes, well…and so it was, only women attended even up until the day of the deaths of the Founders. It was still relatively small then, but the door had been opened for learning to witches and it soon blossomed into a thriving community of learning and knowledge. Roughly one hundred years after the first students were admitted a second east wing was added, this time for boys. Now the school is completely co-educational, although the sexes remain on either side of the middle palace to this day."

"Wait a second," interrupted Christian, "does that mean we won't see the girls?"

Madam Treville raised an eyebrow at him impatiently, "Don't worry, Mr Wells, you'll see them at mealtimes and lessons. It's only living accommodations that are separate."

Separate living quarters, Saffron thought, how…strange.

* * *

"Uh, I'm so hot!"

Saffron flapped the front of her shirt already unbuttoned as far as she was willing to compromise in an effort to cool herself, wishing fervently that she had worn a skirt rather than jeans, but it had been raining when they left the house that morning. She leant over and trailed a hand in the water, enjoying the sensation. Opposite her Mike and George were engaged in a heated discussion about some sort of Muggle sporting league.

She turned her gaze to Darrien who was staring out unconcernedly over the gentle waters of the river. It was strange to think that they had been in the same school and year for almost seven years and knew so little about one another. It wasn't as if she didn't know who he was; after all they'd shared lessons on and off over the years. She knew that, like many Slytherins, he was academic, particularly strong at transfiguration if she remembered correctly; knew that he didn't play on the Quidditch team and …that was about it. Well, this was her chance to change that.

"I guess I shouldn't complain about it being hot, given that we're going to be escaping most of the bad weather, should I?" she said, endeavouring to engage him in conversation.

He turned his head; she was immediately struck by his eyes. Up close they were a peculiar shade of grey, like wet slate, "Sorry?"

Saffron repeated her question.

"I suppose not," he replied noncommittally.

There was silence between them for a moment as she sought for another topic of conversation.

"Will you miss it?"

"Miss what?" he replied.

"Hogwarts."

He shrugged, an elegant movement born from years of good breeding, "It's not as if the move is permanent. We'll be back in Britain for Christmas."

"I guess."

Her gaze fell upon a large dragonfly, electric blue, erratically surfing the slight air currents above the water. She was still trying to think of something else to say, half of her attention on the dragonfly, when he spoke.

"You'll miss it though."

She wasn't sure whether this were a question or a statement. She hesitated, her lips twisting in discomfort as her mind went to why she really was glad to be away. As if sensing this he continued.

"I mean, I always thought you and your brother were pretty tight," he shifted in his seat so that his body was facing her as well, "and then Evans-"

She shook her head, "For what it's worth, I'm pretty glad to see the back of the place for a few months."

"May I ask why?"

"I'd rather not talk about it."

He drew back, raising his eyebrows, "I meant no offence, I presumed you wanted to talk." His tone was cool, closed.

"No, I'm sorry," she replied hastily, she touched his arm lightly in apology. She smiled ruefully and tucked her hair behind her right ear in a characteristic gesture of hesitancy. "It's just difficult for me to talk about. Lily, James and I all had a…disagreement at the end of the summer. It's complicated, but the basic upshot of it all is that neither of them wants much to do with me." Her expression was pained and she looked for a moment very tired. She looked up and tried to smile, "But you were right, Darrien, I did want to talk. I'm not sure what it'll be like here but we Hogwarts students should look out for one another. I'd like to hope that we might be friends." The last sentence took her by surprise, she didn't know she was going to say that, but she found that she meant it.

He smiled back, the movement slow and catlike, "I can't imagine that Potter would much like the idea of his little sister making overtures of friendship to a Slytherin."

"What I do is none of James business," she replied tersely, "not anymore."

He made no comment on this but extended his hand, one eyebrow cocked, "Friends then."

"Friends."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2: 

It was strange how Hogwarts felt so much like home. The high, echoing corridors with their noisy, flagstone floors; cosy, fire-lit common rooms and even the draughty classrooms would forever be places of security in her mind. Lily had always felt that there was nothing easier than settling back into the rhythm of things at school and her final year was proving no different despite everything. She supposed part of it was the sense of normality and equality that came from living in a setting where everyone wore the same uniform, did the same work and slept under the same roof.

As she led the new first years (only eight this year- the smallest year Ravenclaw had had for years) along the familiar route to their new home she fingered her new Head Girl badge. It had been a totally unexpected appointment from her point of view. Lily supposed that given the fact Dumbledore knew she was the Huntress she should have been more prepared for it. She had a meeting with him tomorrow morning that she was rather apprehensive about. It wasn't anything to do with the Headmaster and all to do with the new Head Boy. James.

James had been the obvious choice for Head Boy with his years of experience as Quidditch Captain, intelligence and easy-going nature. Lily knew that he would probably be businesslike about their partnership but this didn't save her from worrying about how things were going to work out between them. Dumbledore couldn't have known about the state of their relationship and she tried to tell herself that it shouldn't really matter and that they should both be able to perform to their best ability regardless.

As they walked several students cast curious glances at her and her badge as she passed. Her appointment had been more of a surprise to the student body than the relative cert that James had been considered to be. Of course everyone knew that she was clever and the younger years were quick to relate her efforts in tutoring them, but no-one could really remember anything she did before last year. Of course no-one admitted that. Although there were more than Lily knew who readily stuck up for her remembering how easily she'd taken charge on the return journey of the Hogwarts Express last year.

As she turned the corner and ascended another flight of stairs Lily glanced back at the wide eyed students trailing her. She hoped she'd be able to fulfil her new position well. She hated doing anything badly or negligently. The more she thought about it the less pleased she was with the idea of her new responsibility. It was too late to refuse it really and she didn't want James to think that she had resigned because she couldn't work with him.

The problem as she saw it was that, judging from the previous year, unexpected things seemed to happen to her with little or no warning. She would have to be ready to disappear at a moment's notice and couldn't afford to be tied down by trivialities of school management.

Dumbledore must have had his reasons though, this was the main reason why she had accepted the post with no argument. Lily was trying very hard to resign herself to the necessity of involving James with her greater responsibilities as the Huntress.

* * *

Lily pushed the door gently to as she looked around her new room. As Head Girl she'd been given her own room. It was small and compact. Against the left hand wall was a single bed, exactly the same as the one she had slept in for the last six years. Wedged in tightly between the bottom of her bed and the wall stood a functional looking wardrobe; Lily thought there was barely room for the doors to open without banging into the desk that was against the back wall. Along the right hand wall was a bookcase which reached the high ceiling, several books already occupied its selves, presumably left by whoever had last been a Ravenclaw Head Girl. Best of all was the small fireplace that was crackling away merrily, filling the room with a welcome heat.

She had just sat down on the edge of her bed when there was a knock at the door.

"Yes?"

Meg's grinning face appeared round the door, Amy just visible over her right shoulder holding the buddle of fluff that was her cat Belle.

"You'd better not be about to tell us off for being up out of hours!" Meg said with a grin as she bounded over to sit next to Lily.

"As if I would!" Lily pretended mock offence.

"This is nice," Amy said, standing and looking all around her, "A bit small, I grant you, but nonetheless-"

"-Shame you're not with us anymore," Meg interrupted, leaning back against the wall, "It's odd with just me and Amys, feels empty without you and Saffron."

Lily felt her insides tense at the mention of Saffron, but she kept her face from showing her discomfort. "Do anything interesting over the summer?"

"Amy did," Meg responded immediately, sitting forward, her eyes shining with excitement, "Tell her, Amy!"

Amy grinned, "Well, I would if you could just shut up for two seconds!"

"Dragon racing!" burst out Meg, unable to contain herself any longer. Amy sighed.

"What? Dragon racing?" Lily suddenly had a picture of furious dragons, scorching jets of fire streaming from their nostrils, trying to buck panicked looking riders from their backs.

"Be quiet, Meg." Amy said pre-emptively, "Yes, Lily, dragon racing."

"But how? I mean…they're so… well, they breathe _fire_ and…" Lily trailed off lamely, flushing slightly.

Meg gave an undignified snort, "Spot the girl who has no interest in Care of Magical Creatures! For your information, there are many types of dragons-"

"-I know that!" interrupted Lily in a vexed tone, honestly, just because she hadn't ever taken the subject didn't mean she was completely ignorant!

"If you two could just be quiet long enough for me to tell _my_ story," Amy put in mildly, "I'm sure I could explain in a slightly less patronising way."

Meg tried to look unconcerned instead of embarrassed and ended up looking like she'd just sat on something uncomfortable. Lily grinned at her openly while saying to Amy, "Go ahead, we're listening, aren't we, Meg?"

Amy smiled, "Well, as I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted- I went to a couple of dragon races over the summer. Only one breed of dragons is allowed to compete, the Peruvian Vipertooth. It's the smallest breed by a fair bit, most are only about fifteen feet long, although I did spot one or two that were a bit longer at Red Ridge."

"Hang on a second," Lily's eyes were wide with incredulity, "This is a legal…sport?" She couldn't imagine Amy ever doing anything illegal, Meg was another matter, but sweet, butter-wouldn't-melt Amy? Not a chance.

Amy nodded, "Admittedly, dragons do have a five 'X' Ministry rating meaning they're basically un-trainable killing machines," her mouth twitched into an uncharacteristically mischievous expression, "And sometimes they're a little…wild…but only the best Handlers are given licences, and you absolutely _must _have one to race."

"You can get a licence for a dragon," Lily replied flatly.

Amy laughed, "Oh, Lily, it's not that bad! Dragon racing's a really exciting sport! You should come to a race sometime; I'm going to ask Ben if he can get us tickets for the next one."

It was an unexpected surprise to Lily to remember that Ben Harran, a dark and reserved Ravenclaw in their year was Amy's boyfriend. She felt a flash of guilt. It really was something she should remember.

"He's a Harran, of course he'll be able to get tickets!" Meg was saying with a dismissive wave.

Amy wrinkled her nose in displeasure, pulling out the chair at Lily's desk to sit on and letting Belle drop daintily to the floor.

"What?" Lily was beginning to feel decidedly ignorant. "Why would that make that much of a difference?"

"The Harrans are practically wizarding nobility. Not as wealthy as they might be- too many branches to spread the money around."

"Meg!" Amy sounded indignant. Like many of the more conservative wizarding families, Amy thought it rude to talk about money.

"Don't get your knickers in a twist," Meg said, making a placating gesture in Amy's direction, "I'm just explaining things. Anyway, money aside, the Harrans are part of the 'right' set that get invited to these things. I mean, everyone can go, but the best viewing area is reserved for the elite. I guess you could compare it to Ascot."

"What, everyone wears outrageous hats?"

Meg laughed, "Sometimes! It's a big social thing as well. I mean, a lot are in it for the thrill of the race, but then you get the fashion divas; the big names often give their latest lines to witches and wizards they know are going to be at Valhalla for the main races- that's what the V.I.P areas are called, Valhalla. Oh and then there are the Handler groupies." She smirked.

"Handler groupies?"

"A lot of the Handlers are young eligible bachelor types," Meg explained, a playful glint in her eyes, "and I mean _really_ eligible!" She sighed and pretended to swoon back onto the bed.

Lily laughed.

"Meg has started collecting the unofficial magazine. They feature a different Handler each week," Amy looked slightly flushed.

"Who was it this week?" Lily asked curiously, looking from Meg lying sprawled on the bed to pink cheeked Amy. He couldn't be _that_ good looking.

"Tirion Rivers!" Meg answered in reverent tones. She broke off her reverie to prop herself up on one elbow, and gave the other two her most devious grin, "He can handle me anyday!"

"Meg!" Amy tried to look disapproving as Lily began to laugh.

"Go get it!" Lily commanded in between fits of giggles, "I want to see what's so great about Tirion Rivers."

Meg was off in a flash. Lily raised a quizzical eyebrow at Amy who was trying to look unflustered and failing rather miserably.

"So, I guess things are going pretty well with Ben then?"

Amy gave a depreciative shrug, "I think so. I mean, I like him a lot, Lily, I really do!" She flushed again and gave a shy smile. "I saw him quite a lot over the holidays, we didn't do anything much, just went for walks near his house or for ice-cream in Diagon Alley, but it was all just so…so…" she trailed off with a distant look in her eyes.

Feeling envious Lily reached over to squeeze Amy's knee, "I'm glad for you, Amys. He's a good guy."

"Ta-da!" Meg came bounding back into the room flourishing a glossy magazine. Slapping the open pages in front of Lily she pointed at a large photo, "Just try and tell me you don't fancy him, Lily."

Tirion Rivers, according to a little box with his run-down stats, was a twenty year old Handler who owned two dragons- Misko and Videa, heir to an incredibly large fortune- allegedly linked to as many wealthy heiresses, but none seriously. The picture itself showed a young man lounging against the side of a large metal box marked, 'Highly dangerous', clad in black leathers, trousers and an open jacket to reveal a tantalising glimpse of a well defined torso. He had a nonchalant tilt to his (Lily had to admit it) incredibly attractive face. A small, secretive smile played on his lips, dark grey eyes looking straight at the camera with an amused glint to them.

"Maybe just a _little_," Lily admitted with a grin. "When were we going to that race again?"

Meg and Amy looked at one another and then back at her and they began to laugh. Lily laughed with them; feeling for the moment just like any other teenage girl giggling over normal teenage things.

* * *

The next morning after collecting her timetable at breakfast she made her way towards the Headmaster's study, stifling a yawn behind her hand. She'd stayed up well into the night chatting to Meg and Amy. It had been surprisingly easy to tell the girls about her and James and they'd been really supportive and sympathetic. They'd even given James evil glares over breakfast.

Reaching the statue Lily squared her shoulders and said the password, making her way up the twisting spiral. She was ready for this. After all, James was only one boy. She knocked.

"Come in, Miss Evans."

Dumbledore was sat behind his desk as she entered. It irritated her slightly to find James there ahead of her, sat in a chair facing the Headmaster. He looked calm enough, but from this side of the table she could see his fingers fidgeting in his lap. So he was nervous too. Good.

"Good morning, Professor." She took the other seat as he indicated.

Albus Dumbledore smiled at the pair of them, resting his chin lightly on steepled fingers. "So, my new lieutenants."

"Sorry?" James blinked.

The left side of Dumbledore's mouth twitched but he didn't explain his comment. "I must offer my personal congratulations, Lily and James. I am most looking forward to our year together. I'm sure it will be an interesting one for us all." Adjusting his glasses with one hand he went on, "A new year brings new responsibilities for us all. And you two more than most." He leant back against his chair and looked at them for a long moment, both trying to do their best not to squirm under the penetrating gaze. After a moment he said, "I expect you have both heard recent news about young heirs disappearing around the country." He only waited for them to nod before continuing, a light frown creasing his weathered features, "The school governors are of the opinion that here at the school we need to be increasingly vigilant for our students, and I agree with them. As to the exact nature these…modifications will take, they have left up to me to decide. A responsibility that in turn passes to you."

"In what way, sir?" asked Lily, taking the tactic of ignoring James completely.

"That is for you two to decide." He raised his hands to hide the small smile at the sight of the resentful glares the pair gave each other. He wasn't as completely ignorant of these kind of things as the student body generally assumed, but neither was it his role in life to act as some kind of omniscient matchmaker. Dumbledore had much more pressing concerns. "I hardly need tell two responsible people like yourselves that you will be role models for the rest of the school, especially the new first years. It is my expectation that you will provide a worthy example to follow."

Lily was sure it wasn't her imagination that Dumbledore looked more at James while he said this.

"It is up to the two of you to come up with several security precautions, which I would like you to bring to me by the end of the week. There are of course, routine matters such as arranging prefect meetings and the like, as well as your normal school duties." Here he paused once more, "I would also add that you will need to work as a team over the next year. It is vital to your collective success that you are able to trust and lean on one another whenever necessary." He reached to open one of the drawers in his desk and pulled out two sheets of parchment, handing them one each. "This is a list of your general duties, I see no point in going through it now, you are both intelligent individuals. Now, I'm sure that like me you have many things that need your attention."

Recognising a cue to leave they both pushed back their chairs and began to stand.

"My door is always open should you need me," was the Headmaster's parting comment, accompanied by a smile that bestowed confidence and spoke of his trust in their abilities.

Lily headed first down the stairs, feeling rather uncertain. That had been an incredibly short meeting. She could hear James's footsteps behind her and she knew with dread-filled certainty she was going to have to talk to him. Reaching the bottom she turned, telling herself the slightly sick feeling in her stomach was because she ate too much at breakfast.

"So…"

He returned her guarded look, "Yeah…" He rubbed the back of his neck with one hand, looking anywhere rather than at her.

"Well, I guess we'll just have to…to…" Lily floundered for something, anything reasonable to say, "…To make the best of a bad situation."

With an effort James met her eyes, "I suppose so."

She bristled slightly at his glum tone. Surely she wasn't _that _bad! "Alright then. Why don't we communicate by owl? Or leave notes for each other in our pigeonholes in the Council Room? We're both busy people and I'm sure it won't make any difference when it comes to getting the job done."

Ravenclaws, thought James with an inward grimace, it was always about efficiency and getting the job done. "Sure."

"Ok, fine." She twisted the ring she was wearing round and round absently, "Well, then I guess that's that. I'll put out a notice to the other prefects letting them know out first meeting's on Friday at six. I'll leave you in charge of sorting out Quidditch things." With a small nod in his direction, Lily turned and hurried down the corridor.

James glowered at her back, "She'll leave me in charge of the Quidditch things will she? She may be the bloody Huntress, but in this we're equal. I may know what you are Lily Evans but I also know what you aren't; and you aren't my boss."

* * *

Remus wasn't sure what had changed. In many ways things were back to the way they had been years ago. But the problem was that everyone had changed since then, well almost everyone. He glanced up at Peter sat opposite him, thoughtfully tapping his quill as he tried to work out their first Charms assignment for the year. Peter was still the same solid-as-a-rock Peter that he always had been. Remus wondered how much he had changed. Both Sirius and James seemed somehow older, but sometimes younger too. It was all rather bewildering.

One moment they'd be busy trying to rig up the staircase down to the dungeons to collapse into a rather uncomfortable slide anytime anyone stepped onto it, and the next gazing pensively out of windows. It was rather like their new-found maturity scared them more than a little and they were trying to do anything they could to try and rid themselves of it.

Remus felt that he was pretty sure that two pretty girls were mostly to blame for this new uncomfortably unpredictable behaviour but he was even more certain that this wasn't the end of the story. As far as he could gather, Sirius had moved out of his parents' for good. It had been a long time since the place had been home for him anyway. But whenever he tried to talk to the boy about it Sirius would become surly and snappish. And Remus never liked to push people.

James on the other hand was slightly more open about one of the things that was bugging him. His parents had been a rare sight at the Potter residence over the last few weeks of the summer and James was itching to know why. He was fairly sure it was something to do with covert efforts to try and put a halt to the noticeable increase in dark wizarding activities. But then, James always had had a tendency towards melodrama.

Not that Remus would have argued against the possibility of non-publicised goings on to combat recent activities being an absolute cert. There was a noticeable difference in the atmosphere at Hogwarts this year; or at least Remus thought it was noticeable, which was to say that a handful of people noticed if they really stopped and thought about it. It was in the way that the laughter round House tables at breakfast became more forced as the morning's post arrived, anxious eyes trying their best not to look as though they were bracing themselves for bad news. It was in the way that as soon as hints of night began to fall outside the last few stragglers would hastily make their way back in doors. But children being what they were they adapted and carried on almost as if there was nothing wrong.

"Well," Sirius managed to make the word sound like a grand announcement as he and James joined him and Peter at their usual table in the library.

"Well what?" Remus asked patiently.

Peter looked up from his work.

"Okney's gone," interrupted James, tilting his chair back so his feet could rest on the table top.

"What?" Peter looked shocked, "Why?"

Sirius and James shrugged, "Who cares?" Sirius answered.

"Who's the new Potions Master then?"

"Potions Mistress," Sirius corrected with a grin.

"Professor Findon," James added.

"What's she like then?" Peter asked, flipping the book he'd been leafing though shut.

"Youngish, kinda foreign looking," Sirius gestured vaguely with one hand then brightened, "But she didn't give us any homework."

"Apparently," James said, letting his chair swing back down so all four legs touched the ground and leaning forward conspiratorially, "I heard that she abandoned some kind of top-secret research to come and work here, goodness knows why."

"Maybe she wanted to be a teacher," Peter ventured.

James snorted, "Hardly likely, she wasn't exactly patient with Gemma."

Gemma Ramsey was one of the Gryffindor girls in their year, notorious for her less than academic abilities.

"She seemed alright though; seemed to like Lily," Sirius grinned good-naturedly.

James rolled his eyes, "All teachers like Lily."

As if her name were a summons Lily walked into the library, followed by Meg and Amy. Spotting the Marauders she nodded in Remus's direction before crossing to the other end of the library and disappearing down an isle. James rounded on Remus immediately.

"What was all that about?"

Remus frowned.

"Moony?"

"It's nothing, James, we're just friends is all."

"Friends?" James's voice rose a notch.

"Calm down, James, she's hardly Grindelwald reborn."

The other three turned to look at Peter in surprise.

"Well, she isn't," he replied, somewhat defiantly.

"No," agreed Remus, ignoring James's petulant look.

"Honestly, James, just get over it," Sirius suggested, idly poking his Charms book with his wand making it change rapidly from one lurid colour to the next.

"Take your own advice," James snapped back, "You've done enough moping since Her Holiness Saffron I left for the both of us! Though I can't imagine why, last I noticed she didn't even seem to like you."

Sirius's eyes narrowed and his book shot off, crashing violently into the bookshelf opposite. Sensing he'd gone too far James began to apologise.

"Whatever," Sirius interrupted, standing abruptly, "Look, I've got something I need to do. See you later." And he strode off towards the exit.

Remus looked at James who bristled for a moment then sank back into his chair and rubbed his eyes, "I know, Remus, I know."

"It's alright," Peter said, "He'll be back later. Sirius's tempers never last long. And he always forgives you."

* * *

The trees on the bank clustered thickly together and the chateau swept into view with a suddenness that only made the view more spectacular. White walls gleamed in the sunlight, floor to ceiling windows reflecting bright sparks onto the water that glittered below. The blue tiling on the turreted roofs looked like a rich grey colour against the brilliance of the sky. The East and West Wings lay over the water, wide archways at regular intervals tall enough for boats to pass beneath with its passengers standing, several of the windows on the upper levels were open and curious students leaned out, pointing at the new arrivals. In between the two sat the Middle Palace, linked to either side by long flat stone bridges. These too were populated with students all clad in blue; some sitting with their feet dangling over the edge, wide brimmed sunhats shading them from the sun, others lounged on the low stone wall in the shade of the buildings, scattered pairs were crossing between the Middle Palace and the dorms, but all turned to look as the two boats made their solitary way across the lake.

Pressing the button to stow the canopy above their heads away, Saffron gazed up, squinting through the sunlight, smiling at the faces that caught her eye. It was all so beautiful, so perfect.

"Look." Darrien leaned across her to point to a small party that awaited them at the bottom of a long ramp in front of the Middle Palace. The inside of his arm brushed against her shoulder as he gestured and he was close enough for her to smell his clean scent.

Struggling not to blush Saffron fixed her eyes on the welcoming party, a mass of blues with the odd splash of pearl, silver and gold. Behind clad in the same black silks as Madam Treville stood four teachers, two women and two men. Above quite a crowd had gathered, all peering down over the edge of the parapet.

Taking the hand offered to her by Mike, Saffron stepped out onto the little quayside. It was cool in the shade with a light refreshing breeze that tugged at her whips of free hair.

A tall, slightly portly woman stepped forwards spreading a hand in welcome. Her light brown hair was streaked through with white and bound in an intricate French twist. "Welcome, children, to the Palace of Beauxbatons," her graceful gesture made the suggestion of a curtsey without the actual movement, "I am Madame Voisin, Headmistress of this establishment. These distinguished persons beside me are the Heads of our three houses." The three inclined their heads in acknowledgement, "The students you see with me will be your partners in this venture, and should be your first port of call for any questions or problems you have during your stay here." A smile touched her painstakingly painted lips, "You will be introduced to each other in one moment and then we will go up for the Sorting and lunch."

At the word "Sorting" a murmur ran through the small group. Saffron caught Mike's eye who gave her a barely perceptible shrug as if to say it will happen when it happens.

Next came the promised introductions. Monsieur Vacher, the Head of Thalia, was in charge of this and was rather casual about the whole thing, ushering each student forward with a quick smile and some comment about them. Saffon's partner was the first to be called. At the mention of her name Christelle Arnaud stepped forwards, the barest trace of hesitancy in her hunched shoulders and lowered gaze.

"Mademoiselle Arnaud is one of our shrinking violets," Monsieur Vacher said good humouredly, "But don't be too taken in my this, I once saw her set a large Bowtruckle on an unsuspecting classmate!"

Christelle gave a small gasp and turned to regard him with anxious eyes, "But sir, it was an accident-"

He smiled kindly, ginger moustache twitching, "Calm yourself, girl. I know." He patted her shoulder and winked at Saffron as Christelle crossed the remaining distance causing her to start in surprise.

As the other introductions were made, Saffron and Christelle conversed in low voices.

"Don't believe what Monsieur Vacher says of me," Christelle began hesitantly.

"It's alright," Saffron smiled, "It wouldn't matter to me even if it was true. I've always found Bowtruckles a handful at the best of times!"

She was rewarded with a timid smile.

"So what house are you in?"

"Thalia."

"Does that mean I will be too?"

Christelle shook her head, her mass of dark curls swaying with it, "Not at all. As to that I don't really know. No-one really does until they come out."

"Come out?"

"Well, the thing is, we aren't really allowed to talk about the Sorting process," Christelle bit her lip, eyes darting around as if looking for support.

"What's up, 'Stelle?" A darkly handsome boy with a broad smile was grinning at them.

"It's alright, Xavier," Christelle turned to Saffron, "This is my cousin, Xavier Vidal."

He swept her an elaborate bow that made her laugh, then raised his head, eyes twinkling. "I'm George's partner," he grimaced, "Well, that makes me sound gay, I'm not by the way, don't worry. And if Madam Eva's rules didn't forbid it would far rather be your partner."

"Xavier," Christelle's voice had a reproving tone, "it is disrespectful to speak like that about your Headmistress."

He grimaced again, "Yes, mother."

Noticing the gold sash tied round his waist Saffron asked, "Thalia too, huh?"

He nodded, "Best house there is. Me, Christelle and Sandrine over there," he pointed out a short girl with a long braid taking with Jennifer Lyons, "we're all Thalia. The two with the pink-"

"-Pearl, Xavier-"

"-Pink sashes are Clio, and the other three with the silver are Urania."

"Pink sashes," George snorted, "I'm not wearing one of them!"

"If you're in Clio you don't get a choice," replied Saffron with a grin.

"They aren't pink," Christelle explained patiently, "they're-

"-Pearl."

"-Pearl. We know, Christelle."

Saffron turned to see the boy who had joined in. He had long ash blond hair and light hazel eyes that were too far apart. For all her shyness Christelle seemed to take this teasing with good humour.

"That's Etienne Tessier."

"Are we still doing introductions? I did suggest name badges you know." The speaker was stood next to Darrien, he was shorter than the Slytherin by a good few inches and his features all seemed to be rather close together, which coupled with a large nose reminded Saffron of a weasel.

Christelle smiled, "That's Fabrice Bernier."

"Fancies himself a wit, I'm afraid," added Xavier.

"I see you've met Xavier," Fabrice replied, "he just fancies himself."

Mike snorted loudly then coloured as the two French girls behind him turned and stared.

Someone clapped their hands loudly and heads turned to where Monsieur Lavelle, Head of Cleo stood. He was easily the tallest man Saffron had ever seen, other than Hagrid, but where Hagrid was generally…big… the Frenchman was tall and thin making him look like he'd been stretched. When he spoke he had a surprisingly loud voice,

"They'll be plenty more time for introductions later," he said, "but first we have the Sorting, so if Beauxbatons students will lead our guests to the Hall we'll get started."

Saffron realised she never had got her answer as to what the Sorting was going to be like. But she found that she was jostled along with the others up the ramp and through the open courtyard to the doors of the Middle Palace. Looking to her right she found Darrien who caught her glance.

"Worried, Potter?"

She bristled, "No!"

He raised an eyebrow and put out a hand to steady her as she tripped over an uneven flagstone, whispering in her ear as he did so, "Don't worry about it. Just think of it this way, if you make a fool of yourself you only have to endure the memory of it for three months."

Saffron stared at him for a moment and then began to laugh.

* * *

A/N: That's it for now. No time for a long a/n really- ack the busyness!Hope you enjoyed the lastest installment and thanks to all who reviewed!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Yay me- an update! Sorry for the _long _wait guys, so much been going on, moving houses, jobs, countries (!) Plus I started an original story- twice! Well more like I started something then became more interested in an earlier part of the story. So anyway, you don't want to know about that. Thanks for staying with me people, hope this chapter was worth waiting for! It's pretty long, but important, plus you get to see Saffron resorted. If you can't remember the qualities etc for each of the Beauxbatons houses you might want to skip back and re-read the earlier chapters.

Can't promise how soon the next update will be, but not as long as you had to wait for this one! In the meantime check out my HP one-shots 'A Bird's Eye View' and 'Shadow-Life'.

Thanks for all your kind comments and reviews, it's really appreciated (and guilt-trips me into continuing with this when my inspiration is flagging ) I look forward to hearing what you guys think.

* * *

**Chapter 3: The Sorting**

The eight Hogwarts students found themselves at the doorway to a long tunnel with a dark colour-shifting door at its end. They had been left there by Madam Voisin with instructions to make their way through the door at the end one by one. After the first had gone in the door would change to red until it was ready for the next candidate at which point it would change to green. There was no rush she had said.

They stood in silence for a long moment. Then someone coughed nervously.

"Who's going first then?" Miranda looked around. "There needs to be some sort of order, Madam Voisin didn't say."

"You would say that," Christian replied.

"I don't want to go first." George shrugged as they turned to him, "So what, someone else go, one of you Gryffindors, show us some of that famous courage."

"For goodness sake," Darrien sighed and shook his head, "I'll go." Without another word he sauntered unconcernedly towards the door. They had the vague impression of darkness inside before he closed the door behind him and the colours churned rapidly into an ever swirling crimson mass.

Silence again.

"Look, let's just go by age," Saffron suggested, her eyes on the door, "George, when's your birthday?"

"May fifteenth."

"Alright then, that makes me next," said Mike, "Then you, George, then Saffron."

After a few seconds discussion the sixth years sorted out their order too and they were left staring at the door as it suddenly stopped shifting and faded into a dull green.

"See you on the other side." Squaring his shoulders Mike walked down the corridor and was soon lost from sight.

As they waited anxiously in a tense and uneasy half silence Saffron was glad she wasn't going to be last. This was much worse than the Sorting at Hogwarts. Sure there were nerves, and the daunting knowledge that the entire school was watching you, but somehow, standing there it all seemed so simple. So long as you weren't the first you knew what was coming. And after all, all you had to do was try on some silly hat. But this…the unknown, the absolute silence in place of the constant murmur and chatter of voices…and that door, churning…. The wait was agonising.

Green. Red.

As George closed the door behind him Saffron found herself torn between the pleasure of not having to stand here much longer and anxiety over what could be through that door. She knew she wasn't very brave and had an absurd fear of what was on the other side. Tests of knowledge she decided she could probably handle, but anything involving fighting a magical animal or facing a wizarding duel filled her with a dull horror.

Green.

Feeling slightly sick Saffron began to walk towards the door. They wouldn't be allowed to have anything like that, it would be too dangerous. Her hand shook and felt sweaty as she turned the door handle. First years had to go through this, surely any test like that would be out of the question. She stepped inside.

Darkness.

A faint flickering flared into lights and she blinked, raising a hand over her eyes. It dimmed and she lowered her arm to find herself face to face with…herself. Saffron stared. All around her she stared back at herself. Mirrors. She turned. A Room of Mirrors.

That wasn't too bad, she thought, although what was the test supposed to be? As if summoned by the thought three panels of mirrors suddenly cleared to reveal a door behind them. Just as she was trying to decide which door she was supposed to go through they changed again and were mirrors once more.

The lights dimmed slowly all around, each mirror and reflection fading from view until all that was left was a single reflection where one of the doors had stood moments before. And then it spoke.

"I suppose you could say I was happy," Saffron wasn't talking but it was her voice she could hear. It was the reflection. The darkness behind her reflection crystallised into a Quidditch pitch. She wore the dark blue colours that she recognised as belonging to the Tutshill Tornados. "I mean, I get to play Quidditch for a living! I live with the other Chasers, they're great- a little mad, but great. When I'm not at practice I go round and see my family and friends. They know that even though I'm busy it's not too important that they can't interrupt me when they need me."

Reflection-Saffron smiled, "Oh, I don't have a family of my own, children are such time monopolisers, don't you think? Maybe someday, but for now I want to be free to give my time when and where I'm needed."

Her voice faded away and the picture did too, leaving Saffron standing in the dark. Was this like the reflections she had seen when deciding to become an Amazon? Before she had time to think through this further the second door/mirror brightened to reveal her reflection this time wearing Muggle clothes and…dragon leathers? Behind the scene revealed a mountain backdrop, wind whipping at hair tied back.

"It's not what every woman would chose I know. And I suppose I didn't really know him that well. But if I hadn't have taken the chance then I never would have known what I was missing. And just look where I am!" she gestured around her and a dragon flew past in the distance, "Oh, I don't live here- too cold- just here for the honeymoon. We decided to take some time away just the two of us before we go back. It's exhausting work back home, I can tell you that! Every day I come home and I just want to sleep!"

Reflection-Saffron grinned, "But seriously I wouldn't have it any other way. Every day is different and I always go home feeling that the risks I took and the dangers I faced have made a difference."

This time Saffron was almost prepared for the fading away of colour and light. The whole experience was surreal. Seeing herself. She supposed this was it; she was to choose which door to go through based on what she saw and heard.

Light. The final choice.

This time she was sat at a desk, chewing the end of a quill, "Not quite sure how I'll end this one, I never am to begin with. But then, it's all about the journey, isn't it? And the things you learn along the way. I've learnt a lot over the years, I guess, but I never quite feel it's enough. There's always more to be learnt about the world and about yourself. It's true some days it's frustrating, having to start over and over again, but I know the end product will be worth it. Oh, that," she gestured to several certificates and awards behind on the wall, "Well I'd be lying if I said they meant nothing, they're important, but that's important too." She pointed to a picture of a group of friends and family smiling and waving.

Reflection-Saffron reached out to touch the frame, "I owe it to them as well as to myself to be the best that I can be, whatever I do. And I know that in a strange way, they need me to be that way too."

This time the room didn't fade but the other two mirror-doors became illuminated. Saffron stared at the three, her mind racing with what she had seen and heard. She still didn't quite understand. Did it mean that if she chose the second door she couldn't become a Quiddich player, or if she chose the first then she wouldn't be able to…

She sighed. It wasn't an easy decision. Saffron suspected that whoever made this knew it would be like this and that was why they had been told there was no rush. The mirrors waited silently.

Was she to chose which one she recognised as herself or which one she wanted to be? Because it wasn't as clear-cut as that. She was and she wanted to be something of each of those visions she thought. Her reflection stared back at her three times, thoughtful and anxious at the same time.

How was she to decide?

Well, the first was friendship she supposed, and it was something that was important to her- it was part of the other two visions as well after all. And it was about making time for other people- but in the second one it seemed that she gave all of her time for other people, or was it not for other people but for something else?

Saffron shook her head and closed her eyes, lightly pinching the bridge of her nose. She was just going round in circles.

And then she remembered what Darrien had said to her earlier. She was only here for three months. This wasn't a life changing decision. She thought back once more to the three visions.

The words of the final mirror echoed in her mind, _"I owe it to them as well as to myself to be the best that I can be, whatever I do. And I know that in a strange way, they need me to be that way too."_

Making her decision she stepped forwards and reached out to touch the third mirror. It shifted and she felt the door handle beneath her hand. She twisted and pushed.

Outside she was met with an almost overwhelming mix of noise and colour. She could hear people cheering. Above her head she saw a silver archway, laurels entwined up and around it. To her right a tall witch she recognised from earlier held out a silver sash,

"Welcome to Urania, Saffron Potter."

* * *

Outside the rain pelted down against the windows, drumming steadily. Lily looked up from her notes to stare out of the window. There was something about this that felt…wrong. Not the rain, that was normal enough, it was the work she meant. Surely there was something else, something more useful she should be doing rather than learning about the Great Goblin War of 824.

She jumped and scored a black line across her work as the bell rang. Muttering darkly she packed away her things and followed the rest of her class out of the door into the steady stream of people. It was lunchtime, but Lily didn't really feel very hungry. Walking away from the crowds she soon found herself in front of the beginnings of a familiar pathway.

Somehow she knew she'd been headed here all along. With a quick look around to check no-one else was around, Lily swung the Portrait on the wall back and climbed up and inside.

It was as dark in the tunnel as she remembered and she held the ball of light hovering above her palm high so she could see where she was going. The only sound she could hear was her own footsteps, echoing gently off the walls. After a while she began to catch the sound of voices and she quickened her pace.

"Is that a visitor I hear?"

Lily walked out into the room and smiled at the portraits.

"Hello, Godric."

He flourished an elaborate bow. "Come to see my lady?"

Lily nodded, her eyes sliding to where Rowena sat smiling at her.

"Come then," she rose and held out a hand.

Walking forward Lily reached out and felt again the slight resistance as if she was walking through a skin of water before she found herself on the other side.

Rowena was a few paces in front of her, her eyes fixed upon the dark archway across the clearing, "It's been a long time."

Lily remained silent for a moment, gathering her thoughts.

Rowena turned patiently, expectantly.

"What more can I do?" asked Lily at last, "I know there's more to be done, but I don't know where to begin."

Rowena nodded, "The first steps are often the hardest. My advice is to seek the Amazons. They will help you. In my time much of the work I did was done by my Amazons; I could only be in one place at any given time."

"The Amazons…" Lily looked thoughtful, "Well, I know who one of them is."

"And the others?"

"How many are there?"

Rowena shrugged, "I couldn't say. Perhaps many, maybe much less than that. The only way to find out is to summon them."

"And how do I do that?"

"Every Amazon wears a pendant, a symbol of their office. In times of great need they can come to us-a little like an emergency portkey. But there is another way to call them. Your horn, the first time you sounded it you awoke Pegasus. Its main purpose is to summon him but it can be used to summon the Amazons- if you want them all to appear at once, mind." She smiled at a memory, "I rarely wanted to see them all together."

"Ok," Lily replied carefully, thinking that the only Amazon she knew she did not want to see any time soon, "Suppose I did, what would I do?"

"The horn can be extended, there's a small catch near the fluted end. Pull it out to its furthest length and when sounded they will come."

"And what if I don't want to see them all together?"

"You can summon them by their talismans. Like I said, each has a pendant, but each one is unique- a ranking of sorts." Rowena paused and looked directly at Lily. "Are you ready to know them?"

It was a strange way to ask, Lily thought, but in a way it made sense. She supposed there must have been times when the Huntress was surprised, even angry at the choices the fates had made. "I am."

"Come then," she beckoned Lily and walked towards the shadowed archway, vanishing though it.

Lily followed, pausing only for a moment in front of the darkness. She stared at it for a moment, before ignoring the gnawing anxiety it provoked within her to walk through.

A flash of intense cold and utter silence was over in a moment and she walked out into a large open space. Underfoot the floor was covered in stone flagging and around the edge long pillars rose heavenwards. It reminded Lily of pictures she had seen of the Parthenon, but whole, circular and roofless. It was night here, Lily observed, wherever here was and the white light of the stars illuminated everything with perfect silver clarity.

Benches ran along the edge of the building, rich cushions and throws strewn over them as if the place had only recently been vacated. Tall plinths held jars of blooming white jasmine flowers or silver statues that moved and twinkled in the soft breeze. At the centre of the concentric spiralling stone flooring stood a large ornate fountain, water bubbling and frothing noisily from its pores.

Rowena stood by this fountain, her fingertips trailing in the water. "Here."

Walking across to join her Lily noted with some part of her that she felt…at home. This place was like nothing she had ever seen and she had never been here before in her life and yet, and yet…

"Look here," Rowena pointed down into the fountain. At the bottom starlight glinted off a multitude of shining shapes at the bottom. "Each one represents a living Amazon. I do not know which is which; it is something you will have to learn yourself."

Pushing her sleeve up and plunging her hand into the water, Lily reached for the pieces. The water was cool, and pleasantly smooth against her arm. Her fingers touched several of the shapes and she drew them out. Opening her hand she looked down at them, water dripping from her hand onto the hem of her robe.

They were small things, some were smaller than others- in fact some were tiny- but none were bigger than the size of a charm that you might wear on a charm bracelet. Glistening with the water and reflected moonlight she held in her palm an eye, a small sword and two hands, one as big as the nail on her little finger and the other half its size. The sword and the smaller of the two hands were a clear, bright silver; the eye burnished bronze and the final shape a red-gold hand.

Lily realised she had no idea what Saffron's mark would be.

"What shall I do with them?"

Rowena raised an eyebrow in surprise, "Whatever you like, sister. I wore mine on a long- and very heavy- pendant; Hippolyta attached hers to a long chain she wore like a belt and Nimue had hers on a jailer's keyring," she wrinkled her nose at the thought then shrugged. "It's up to you what you do with yours."

Lily nodded, closing her fist around the cold smoothness of the talismans. Remembering her school bag that she still wore strapped over her chest she dropped the shapes back into the water and rummaged around in her bag looking for the pouch she normally kept her ink bottles in. After a moment she found it and, after taking out the bottles which chinked together as she dropped them back in, started to fill the pouch with the talismans, water dripping off them like small crystals as she lifted them from the water.

She tried to count them, but lost count at thirty. There were a lot more than she had anticipated and said as much to Rowena, who was perched patiently on the edge of the fountain watching her.

"Yes, that's true, it seems a lot, but most of them you'll rarely see. I always found that the other continents seem to manage themselves rather well. Occasionally they needed my help, but on the whole they're very self sufficient." She paused to brush a stray lock of hair from her face, "I expect it's only your particular Amazons that you'll get to know well, and I'd be surprised if there are much more than a dozen of them."

"What do you mean my particular Amazons?"

"Take out a handful of the charms in that bag." Lily did as she was bid. "Open your hand."

Lily opened her fist. This time five shapes lay on her palm, one silver, two gold, two bronze and one a glittering onyx.

"Here," Rowena pointed to the silver shield, "this symbol represents one of yours, as did the silver sword and hand you drew out earlier. Silver is always the colour of the Huntress. The place where she is born changes, and during each cycle of rebirth the Huntress is born to a specific area. The four colours you see translate into four rough geographical locations: the Americas, Europe, Asia and Australasia and the last is the Africas. Of course it's not as clear cut as that. The boundaries that exist now are not as they were thousands of years ago."

"So," Lily wiggled her fingers, watching as the charms chinked together on her outstretched hand, "the silver charms all represent European Amazons."

Rowena nodded.

"What about the other colours then?"

"When I was the Huntress, gold was the Orient, onyx the Americas and bronze was Africa. You see the moment you were born a shift took place. Every charm that was held by an Amazon within your realm changed, shedding its former colour for silver. A sign that they were to begin preparations. Preparations, that whether you were aware of them or not, have been going on since the day of your birth. The other charms would have shifted too, exchanging one colour for another, so that they too would know that a new era has begun."

"So how do I know which one's which? I mean, it doesn't sound like it matters that much, but still, I'd like to know."

"I understand," she smiled faintly, an amused cast to her porcelain features, "I was much the same."

She rose, beckoning Lily to follow, she walked a few paces, eyes on the floor, stopping without warning. "Here." Rowena gestured at the floor and Lily looked down to see the faint outline of a world map. Across it tiny sparks of light flared now and then, like flickering stars.

"Put back some of the charms in your hand until you hold one of each colour, then cast them as if you were throwing dice."

Lily slipped the extras back until there were only four in her closed fist. She threw them with a flick of her wrist, watching entranced as the bounced and span as if they were made of a heavy rubber with conflicting magnetisations. They tripped across the stone map to land suddenly and heavily at the four points of the compass: silver in the North, onyx to the East, gold to the South and bronze to the West. The final piece, that had landed almost in the centre of North America glowed faintly, whilst the others lay quiescent.

"Why's that one different?" Lily pointed to the bronze shape, that was a perfectly symmetrical spider web about the size of a thumb print.

"The Comes."

"Komez?" Lily looked up, puzzled.

Rowena smiled, "The Comes are the three leaders of the other areas. They are technically under your command, but tend to be less than eager to assist where their territory is not concerned. My Gold Comes was…very difficult in that respect." Her lips twisted in amusement at the memory. Turning her attention back to Lily she said, "You can find out your other two Comes by placing them in their areas."

Grasping the idea, Lily knelt beside the map and poured her charms out onto the edge. She'd intended to place them individually, but the moment they touched the stone they began to tumble along the ground like solid droplets of rain trickling down a gradient. The erratic clatter of metal on stone was heard as the charms separated into their colours and zones. The last silver eye clicked into place and Lily could see the three charms representing the Comes glowing like beacons. The web in the West, a golden Eye to the South and a shield the colour of liquid night to the East.

She picked up the shield. The inner light winked out.

"Can't I keep it that way, lit up, I mean?" She looked up at Rowena who stood above her.

"Why don't you try?"

Rowena laid a hand gently on her shoulder before walking back to sit on the edge of the pool. When she saw Lily watching with questioning eyes she nodded encouragingly, "Go ahead."

Lily placed it back and at once the light was back. She closed her eyes, reaching to feel the light as if it were warmth beneath her fingertips. All behind her close-eyed vision was dark. She sent out her senses once more, searching. A cold shiver ran through her and she found herself standing in the middle of a vast plane. Bare in all directions it seemed to stretch on forever, dark and cold. The earth, if that's what it was, was a dark grey like the floor of some undiscovered cavern, or the untouched surface of the moon. She gazed around her, straining her eyes against the darkness. A spot of light flared to her right. She turned and It flickered out. Experimentally she turned away again, and it flared into life again. For a moment she paused, thinking. A sudden itch tickled the size of her nose and she reached up to scratch it. As she did so the endlessly dark landscape she'd been in before slipped from her mind and she was once again aware of the cold stone under her knees and the bubbling water behind.

She felt cold and rubbed her arms through her jumper.

"Interesting," Lily looked back at Rowena, who was watching her, head slightly tilted to one side, "Very interesting."

"What is?" Lily queried.

"I couldn't astral project until I was nineteen."

"Astral project?" Lily knew in theory about astral projection, it was one of those wizarding myths that the muggle world associated with their fictitious ideas of witches and wizards. But no-one could actually do it. Right?

Rowena patted the space next to her, indicating Lily to join her. As she began to walk towards the Founder, Rowena began to speak, "Our powers- the powers of the Huntress- are not like the wizarding magic that your friends possess. That's why it works without words. It doesn't have a language, can't be bound or commanded with one either." Lily seated herself next to Rowena and she paused, "How have you found your powers so far? Have things worked for you?"

Lily considered this, "I guess…I mean every now and then it's not exactly what I intended, I suppose, but yeah, generally it does."

She nodded, "And how does it feel when you use it?"

"Feel?" Lily was about to say that it didn't _feel_ like anything, but the words stuck in her throat. That was exactly true. She'd never really thought about it before, well, never _thought_ to think about it. Magic was magic, it was just there and if you said the right incantation, used the right gestures with your wand then it worked. But her magic was different. She knew that, she did, and Rowena had just said the same, but she'd never really stopped to think about it. Now that she did, memories of times when she'd called on it came to mind, and Rowena was right, it did _feel_. It felt… "intelligent."

"Yes."

"It feels like…like it wants to do what I want- mostly that is. Half the time I have no idea what I'm doing, do you know that? I just…go with my instincts- or at least that's what I thought. But, now that I think about it, sometimes it has felt like I was…being guided, prodded in the right direction." She looked to Rowena to try and gauge what she was thinking.

"I suppose that's true enough, in a sense."

"What do you mean?"

"It is…hard to explain in words. If I'm honest, I don't completely understand it myself," a shadow of a smile ghosted her lips, "And that is not something I like to admit." She shrugged, "However, I shall try and explain it to the best of my ability. The magic you wield comes from another plane. We Huntresses are born with the ability to tap into this, conduits of a sort I suppose. The astral plane that you went to a few moments ago is, I think, where it dwells- but then, I really cannot be sure. Either way, the magic is…not alive as such, but like you said, it does have intelligence, knowledge, of a kind."

"So what, when I use the magic I'm…_possessed_?"

Rowena's eyebrows shot up in surprise, "No, no, it's not like that. You're still in control. The magic cannot do anything without you. Yours is the will that shapes and directs its course."

"I see," Lily replied doubtfully. "What else do you know?"

"That's about all, I'm afraid," she gave a light regretful sigh, "the Huntress before me said that she met- if that is the right word- one of the beings that lent their power. But I never experienced anything like that."

"Did you talk a lot, you and she?"

"Talk? Yes, I suppose we did in the beginning. She was…not like me. But I was curious, to hear what her life had been like," she caught Lily's eye, "As I suppose you are about mine."

"Well, actually, yes," Lily grinned.

"Well then, ask and I shall see if I can answer you. But," she hesitated, "I would also like to ask some questions of you."

"Me?" Lily looked surprised, "What could I tell you?"

"Oh, you'd be surprised. Time passes differently here, I think, but I often wonder what is happening in the real world. Whether the tree I planted in my garden ever produced any fruit. Or if Helga's youngest son ever did get that girl to marry him. Small things, things that might seem to have no consequence to anyone but me."

"I don't know if I'd be able to find the answers that you want to know. But I'd like to try."

There was silence between them for a long moment, the kind of comfortable silence that falls when both are lost in though, the bubbling rush of water beside them was the only sound in the peaceful courtyard.

So caught up in her swirl of thoughts, Lily that she almost didn't hear the soft voice of the woman beside her.

"What time of year is it now?"

Lily blinked, "Erm, September, the beginning of the school year."

Rowena smiled. Her eyes were slightly glazed and she spoke in a distant tone as if her mind was miles away, which in a sense it was. "I remember the first year, right after we opened. Godric stood on the steps with me as we watched them scrambling up the path to the castle- such a flock of goslings they were too! All knees and elbows- well most of them- there were a few who stood above the rest, tall and trying their best to look as if wasn't just as new to them as to the younger boys and girls. You see in the beginning we had all sorts of ages and backgrounds- not like in later years."

"You said a moment ago that I could ask you things."

Rowena nodded in affirmation.

She hesitated, "Well, if I might ask- and tell me if it's none of my business- but…well…what happened between you and Godric?"

Rowena smiled again, a smile of such sweet poignancy that Lily sensed this was going to be a sombre tale, if indeed she was going to tell it.

"What indeed…" her lashes lowered as she turned her head to gaze down at the pool, shoulders ever so slightly slumped and Lily had the impression of great weariness. A small sigh escaped her lips and just when Lily thought that was all that she was going to get Rowena spoke. "In the beginning we were just friends, not even very good friends at that. He was a friend of Helga's, some sort of distant cousin; I'd only met him a few times at casual gatherings we both happened to attend. And then she suggested that he come along to our meetings-"

"Our?"

Rowena waved a hand, "Helga, Salazar and I."

"Salazar?"

"Oh yes, he and I knew each other from infancy. You know I always thought as a girl I'd grow up and marry him."

"But...but…"

Rowena looked up at Lily, seeing her clearly for a moment and laughed good humouredly, "Yes, I've heard that over the years his name has been somewhat sullied. And I'll admit that in the end we did have some major fallings out. But he was a true friend to me. Big enough to put aside our squabbles when I needed him, even after we voted him off the school board. That was one of the hardest decisions I ever had to make." She shook her head, "He was so hurt. He tried to cover it with a display of anger that matched even Godric, but I knew, he never could hide anything from me."

"And Godric?" Lily probed, trying to steer Rowena back to her initial question.

"Oh Godric thought that Salazar was glad to see the back of us- he didn't understand him like I did. He and Helga would have had Slytherin house scrapped altogether, but I fought for it- Merlin, did I fight for it!"

"You fought to _keep_ Slytherin?"

Rowena looked surprised, "Yes, why shouldn't I? Drive and ambition are not bad qualities in themselves. Ambition can be a great virtue. Set only small goals and you'll never scale the heights."

"Things have changed a lot since your time."

"I suppose they have at that. And maybe you're right, and Slytherin has come to stand for things it never meant and allowed for depths Salazar would never had wanted to have seen. But his intentions were noble, remember that if nothing else. I should like to think he had at least one friend to his name alive in this world."

"I will remember." Lily felt distinctly humbled. And ashamed. She had, almost without realising it, always looked down on Slytherins, felt pity for those first years sorted into it. Partly it was due to the derision that she got from some of its house members because she wasn't from a wizarding family, but there had been others from other houses who had treated her the same.

Rowena blinked and seemed to give herself a little bit of a shake, "I'm sorry, Lily, I was lost in thought. Let me see if I can't try and answer your question a little better. Godric. Well, like I said I didn't really think too much of him at first. He was so clumsy and he had this enormous laugh that used to make me jump every time. I thought him brash and well, I'll admit it, uncouth. It's not very charitable of me, but you see I was rather a snob in those days. The Gryffindors were just making their name in those days; and they were poor, which in my time was a real social disadvantage. Salazar and I used to play a game of trying to avoid him at parties, slipping behind curtains and tapestries."

"And what about Helga?"

"Helga? Oh she was never too far from where Godric was. She was always much more of a socialite than I was- always surrounded by eligible bachelors trying to keep her attention."

"She was popular then?"

"Oh, very! Our beautiful English rose they used to call her- though I'm not too sure she liked the compliment. Her mother was from Germany, related to the royal family if you believed what she said."

"Didn't you?"

Rowena laughed, "Oh, you always had to be careful believing what Helga told you! She was such a joker- her and Godric got on famously well- Godric used to call her 'little sister' on account of her being so small. Anyway, the two of them were always the life of the party. Helga I'd gotten used to over the years, such a warm person it was impossible not too like her, but Godric was something different. That I knew right away. I tried to ignore him but it was just impossible! He was this endless source of life and energy that just…drew me."

"So you were…attracted to him?"

"Yes. No. Well…it was complicated. He used to flirt with me all the time, lavishing endless compliments- I just didn't know what to do. I must have been about twenty at the time, which was the normal age for girls to start to look for marriage partners then-"

"Twenty!"

Rowena started, "You make it sound like that's terribly old."

"Well…in some ways it is…and in some ways it's very young."

A smiled tugged at the corner of Rowena's mouth, "Well, which is it?"

"Both," Lily laughed, "it's both because now people start dating younger but marry older."

"So you meant I was old to start courting, but young to look for a marriage partner?"

"Yes. I'm almost eighteen and I think it will be a good few years before I start looking for a marriage partner!"

"But you court?"

Lily winced at the term, "Well, I've dated."

"And when you…dated," the word sounded awkward coming from her, "you didn't have marriage in mind?"

"Merlin, no!"

Rowena seemed puzzled, "But if he wasn't the sort of boy you saw as a life partner then what was the point in your relationship?"

Lily saw that this was one thing that had definitely changed over the centuries. "Well…I suppose in the beginning we just wanted to be in each other's company, to learn about each other…and…we had fun together."

"Fun," Rowena spoke the word as if mulling it over in her mind, "Yes, I suppose I can see that, but Godric and I had…fun…before we courted. The things you talk about you can find in a friendship. For me, when I finally said yes to Godric, I wanted our relationship to be more than that, to at least have the potential of being something more. I wanted to know that before I poured myself into this relationship that it wasn't something that would end up wasted time and effort."

"You mean you wanted to be sure you were compatible?"

"Yes, in a sense I suppose that's what I mean. Maybe I was a little different than other girls because so much of my life was devoted to something else, something bigger than me. And so I did have less time- or rather my time was more precious, and it wasn't worth my time or his to invest in something that I knew had no long term future, do you see?"

"I suppose." And it did make more sense the more Lily looked at it.

"But you should make your own choices regarding that. I don't know that I got it right." She looked sad again, "Given a normal life I would still have chosen Godric every time. But as it was…"

"You would have done things differently?"

Rowena was silent for a moment, thoughtful, then shook her head, "No. There are small things I would change, words I would take back, things I wish I had said, or hadn't done, but no, I wouldn't have lived my life without him in it."

"But…" Lily hesitated, cautious that she would offend Rowena.

She raised an eyebrow expectantly then when Lily stumbled further over her words she sighed and held up a hand. "I know what you would ask."

"Really?"

"History would say that the two of us did not marry, would it not?"

Lily nodded.

"That one day I left never to be seen again and Godric died of a broken heart, something like that, am I right?"

She nodded again.

Her mouth had a wry twist to it, and Lily saw a glimpse of a bitter humour that she never would have expected from the graceful figure beside her. "A doomed romance straight out of a story. Passion and a forbidden love." Her tone was mocking, but beneath the veneer lay real hurt. "Believe me, love like that is a lot less glamorous in real life."

Lily was silent, unsure of what to say. What did she know of the kind of love that Rowena was talking about?

"I suppose in the end it was my fault."

"What was?"

"I just couldn't do it. I knew I needed him in the battles, knew his power and expertise, but when it I saw him standing on the battlefield…it almost cost us the war you know, the first time."

Lily remained quiet sensing that Rowena was once again lost in memories.

"I saw him go down. It was near the end of the war and we had the enemy out onto the open plains. An anti-disapperation charm had been set on the area and they were surrounded on all sides. It could have been over- but for me and my stupid, _foolish _heart it could have been over!" Her voice throbbed with emotion. "But I saw him go down and in that instance was a young girl once more, no longer the Huntress or a woman of power and authority, but a thoughtless girl commanded by her passions. I fled my post. After that it was…chaos, there's no other word for it. To my shame I abandoned all the carefully laid strategy and planning, blasting my way through the lines to where he fought. My legion, thinking that I was in full command of my reason followed me, leaving our rear firepower vulnerable. Salazar's son, Kyton had that command." Her face was a mask of shame and misery, "I left them too open, defenceless…Kyton and half his unit died. And Salazar…Salazar never forgave me or spoke to me again."

Rowena's composure shattered and she covered her face with trembling hands. No sound came from her lips but her shoulders shook as the memory, as fresh and painful as ever, broke her again.

* * *

Lying in bed that night Lily was haunted by the sight of the ancient Founder desolated by the enduring memory of her most lasting shame. They hadn't lost the war as a result of her actions but many lives were needlessly spent. After that Rowena had vowed to separate herself from Godric. She spent the night after their relationship had utterly finished poring her heart and soul into the paintings that now hung in the castle. Her love for Godric, for who he was and what he meant to her; her love for Salazar, for their broken friendship and lost childhood; her love for Helga, for her enduring supporting arm and her staunch defence of their sundered alliance.

After that Godric became head of the school, with Helga as his deputy. Rowena left to throw herself into the war effort and Salazar disappeared into the mists of time. The four of them never met again.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: An update is finally here I hear you cry! Well ok, not cry. Though I might cry over the tiny amount of time that crazy long work hours leave me to write. Anyway, I know I always say this, but I hope this chapter was worth the wait! I'm quite pleased with the way the dialogue turned out between James and Lily.

I hope you all have a blessed and happy Christmas and a great New Year!

**Chapter 4:**

Urania. Saffron grasped the silver sash with both hands, tying it absently round her waist like the curious eyed students stood in front of her. Walking out of the door she'd found herself upon a half-moon slightly raised dais, several small steps leading down to an almost white marble floor. The room itself was tall and light, strong wooden beams supporting the high ceiling. The wall opposite her was slightly curved with long leaden paned windows that showed the long sloping lawn outside bathed in brilliant sunshine. Full length gossamer curtains flanked the windows, gently drifting in the breeze from the open windows. Canopies made of a similar material floated delicately above the mass of students, marking out the three houses.

"Now this is an interesting development."

She turned slightly to see Darrien give her a lazy smile, indicating the silver sash round his waist.

"Who would have thought my new housemate would be a Potter?"

Saffron shrugged, "Disappointed?"

He looked amused and shrugged.

She turned, curious to see what had become of her companions. George was sat next to Xavier who was giving her mournful looks at the sight of her sash, amidst a swath of students clustered under a gossamer canopy the colour of the purest golden dawn that hung in the air above them. Mike was beyond them, fingering his pink sash with an expression of extreme distaste, while a cluster of girls near him giggled behind their hands. Looking around she recognised a few of the other students they'd been introduced to earlier. Christelle, the shy girl who was her ex-change partner, was sat on George's other side. How was she supposed to help her settle in if they weren't in the same house?

Following the direction of her gaze and correctly interpreting her expression, Fabrice, Darrien's partner, touched her arm to get her attention and explained that the house system here was quite different from at Hogwarts, "All of our lessons are mixed. And only years 1-5 have house dorms, after that we get our own rooms- they're tiny it's true- barely room to swing a cat, but still, private rooms! I hear you guys share the whole time."

Saffron nodded, "Yeah, we do," she glanced around the hall quickly, "But I think Hogwarts is bigger. How many students do you have here?"

"Give or take, around 200."

"About a third of the size of Hogwarts then."

A muffled explosion from behind her made her jump. Shannon stepped out of the Sorting Chamber door into a profusion of falling petals, receiving her silver sash with a pleased look on her face. Nodding politely to her well wishers she walked over to where Saffron stood with Darrien and Fabrice. At the sight of Saffron she started and gave her a curious, assessing look that made Saffron bristle.

"Now this is very interesting," her pale blue eyes were narrowed with dislike, "Two Slytherins and a Ravenclaw." She turned to see where the other two seventh years had been sorted.

"Shannon?" A Beauxbaton's girl with a cloud of wispy blonde hair touched the Slytherin lightly on the arm, smiling, "Would you like to come and join our table?" She gestured to where a cluster of girls sat around one of the many circular tables, watching expectantly.

Shannon inclined her head in a gesture of nonplussed compliance and followed her back to the table.

"What's her problem?" Fabrice asked, with an expression of distaste.

"Shannon's just a little…self-defensive," Darrien replied, "her family used to be extremely rich and, by extension, important until about 7 or 8 years ago when some of her father's rather unsavoury business practices were discovered by the Ministry. After the trial and everything calmed down, they weren't left with much." He glanced sideways at Saffron, "She can be an obnoxious airhead, but she's mostly harmless."

"I don't remember that." Saffron watched as Shannon was introduced to the French girls. Another explosion of noise signalled the exit of another student from the Sorting Chamber as Jennifer Lyons was received into Thalia.

"Well, no, you wouldn't seeing as you would have been about ten at the time." Darrien quirked an amused look at her as she flushed.

"Oh, yeah, right."

The two followed Fabrice to one of the half empty tables to watch the rest of the Sorting. Miranda and Christian, the two Gryffindors both went to Clio and were received with cheers and more seating invitations than they knew what to do with. With the ceremony over, students began to drift back to their tables. There were about a dozen circular tables scattered throughout the hall, all a pale wood with a highly polished surface. Embossed in the centre was the Beauxbaton's crest in either pearl, gold or silver. A raised dais to one side of the hall showed the teachers sat at one of two much larger tables, with beautifully crafted high-backed chairs.

"I make that two to Thalia, three to Clio and three to us," Fabrice announced, "which, including the first years who were Sorted before you got her, makes a total of 13 to Thalia, 14 to us and 13 to the pink pansies. I'd say that was a win for ambition." He grinned and leant back against his chair in a self-satisfied manner.

"Fabrice, it's hardly a competition!" The girl across from him picked up a slice of bread from the basket in front of her throwing it square into the middle of his chest.

"Clara, where's your competitive spirit? Get out of our house!"

Clara gave a long suffering sigh, catching Saffron's eye and giving a surreptitious wink, "Fabrice, we go through this every few months, I am not going to have this argument again. I don't know why, but I had hoped that you would have developed some sense over the summer."

"You always were an optimist, Clara," Etienne remarked, it seemed that she wasn't the only one whose exchange partner was in a different house. Etienne's partner was Mike. "Fabrice's mental condition seems to be pretty permanent."

"Mental condition?" Fabrice looked offended as he dusted off crumbs with one hand.

"Well, you did just try and expel the Head Girl."

"Head Girl?" he actually looked surprised.

Clara gave a short laugh, "Not too observant are you." She tapped a small badge showing the Beauxbaton's coat of arms behind the letters P.D.E.

"P.D.E?" Saffron querried

"Head Girl," explained Clara.

"What?" Saffron looked confused, "How is that an abbreviation for Head Girl?"

They struggled on for a few moments before Darrien interrupted, drawing out a pocket sized pen and scrap of paper from his pocket, "Write it down," he said, passing it to Clara, who complied with a bemused look.

She passed it back a moment later. He glanced at it then passed it over to Saffron with a slightly smug smile.

"Présidente des élèves," she read, looking back at Darrien he was fingering one of the babel stones in his ear. Darrien was the only boy from Hogwarts not to have bothered concealing the earings, "Oh, I see!"

"What?" Clara asked, still lost.

"Well, the babel stones only translate what we hear not what we read. Oh-no-" Saffron paused, realising something, she turned to Darrien with a look of horror, "How are we going to study?"

He smirked back at her looking highly amused, "I'm sure that the teachers will have thought of that."

"Oh, yeah, you're probably right."

"I usually am."

She gave an unladylike snort and gave his side a sharp pinch making him yelp and glare at her, "I doubt that."

* * *

After eating, timetables were distributed. Students were milling around the hall to compare their lesson plans with friends in other houses and drifting out into the corridor and the sunshine beyond. Saffron had just finished comparing hers with Darrien when Xavier plopped down into the empty seat on her other side, George not far behind. He leaned over her shoulder to peer at her timetable. 

"Hmm, almost the same as me, 'cept I don't do Muggle Studies."

She was about to reply when she heard Christian calling her name. "I'll be right back, gentleman," she said with a smile, patting Xavier and Darrien on the shoulder as she rose. Darrien raised an eyebrow as she started to walk away.

"I'm not a dog, you know."

"It's alright, Darrien, you can admit it, everyone needs a little touch now and then."

Saffron shook her head as she walked away from them. Christian was standing near to the exit looking uncomfortable, he had a slight frown on his face. To be honest, she was surprised he wanted to speak to her. They'd never really exchanged more than a handful of words before. Well, she'd soon find out what he wanted.

"What's up, Christian?"

He shrugged, "Oh, nothing much."

She almost started in surprise, he had called her over for this? And then caught herself, offering a bland observation in case he was merely working his way towards whatever it was that was so obviously troubling him, "The people here are really nice, bit weird some of them, but mostly they seem not too bad. How's your partner?"

"Oh, he's fine," he replied in an offhand way, his eyes were on Darrien. He straightened his shoulders and added in an abrupt tone, "I didn't know you were close with Rivers."

"Darrien?" her eyebrows shot up in surprise, where was this leading? "No, I wouldn't say we were close, we're just friends."

"I see," he shifted uneasily, meeting her eyes only after some hesitation, "Look, Saffron, don't take this the wrong way, but I'm not sure it's such a good idea for you to be friends with Rivers."

"What do you mean?" Saffron crossed her arms.

"Well, it's just that I've heard things about him."

"What kind of things?"

He sighed and rubbed the back of his neck looking stressed, "Nothing specific-"

"Nothing specific? Look, Christian, I appreciate you think you're trying to do me a favour, but you should really think twice about spreading rumours about people on the grounds of 'nothing specific'."

He frowned, "That's not what I'm doing! Listen, Saffron, I'm only doing this because James-"

"James!"

"At least hear me out," he interrupted irritably, "I'm not enjoying this any more than you are. James has been a good friend to me and I think I owe it to him to look out for you. Plus you seem like a nice person and I don't want you to get mixed up with the wrong sort of people."

"I see," Saffron was properly cheesed off now, "And who appointed you to decide who were the right people? Darrien's a Slytherin ergo he must be evil. Yeah, thanks for that insight, should have expected it from a Gryffindor. And for your information, James no longer particularly cares what I do or do not do. He's left me to make my own decisions. Perhaps you should do the same."

"Fine! Have it your way!" He turned round abruptly and shouldered his way through the crowds, ignoring the glares and muttered protests.

"Is everything alright?"

Saffron turned to see Christelle hovering nervously a short distance away. She sighed and tried to let her anger dissipate. "Just a difference of opinions."

Christelle looked doubtful, "I see. Did you want a tour of the palace? The rest of the day is free-time."

"That would be great."

Saffron spent the rest of the afternoon wandering along sun-flooded corridors, trying to orientate herself. There were separate living quarters, as Miranda had thought. The Middle Palace, where they had eaten was where all lessons took place. From here wide stone bridges led to two identical buildings, the Eastern and Northern Palaces. The three palaces together formed a t-shape over the still waters, a scattering of tethered boats floated in their shade. The Eastern Palace was where the female students stayed. Saffron found herself amazed by the differences. They were separated by house for the first five years, each having their own floor and common room. But the last two years had their own rooms and houses were mixed, spread over the four floors of the palace. The fifth floor contained the owlery. Her room was on the third floor next to Christelle's. After the tour Saffron pleaded tiredness and escaped to her room.

It was tiny, just as Fabrice had said, but it suited her just fine. She opened the window, leaning out to breathe in the fresh air; she closed her eyes trying to still her mind and block out everything that was threatening to break through her carefully erected barriers. It was a beautiful day and she had her own room with walls of the palest yellow and a bed with a white gossamer canopy and fresh flowers on her desk. There was nothing to cry about, nothing to be upset about. Her hands tightened their grip on the windowsill and she swallowed hard, looking down without seeing at the blue lake beneath. She sucked in a sharp breath blinking back liquid in her eyes that wasn't tears.

"Saffron?" Christelle's voice came through the door as she knocked again. "Saffron, can I come in?"

"Sure." Saffron sighed and rubbed her eyes tiredly, turning in her chair as Christelle came in.

She was holding a light blue silk robe like the one she was wearing over one arm and had a stack of text books under the other. "Madam Picot wanted to see you to give you these, but I told her you were sleeping. I hope this is the right size."

Touched, Saffron stood up and smiled, "Thank you, Christelle, that was really kind of you. Just leave the books on my desk." She pushed the door closed and began to change.

Christelle sat on the bed, "They're all in English, you know- your books. The Headmistress had them translated for you over the summer."

Saffron tugged the dress down, smoothing it over her hips.

"That looks so pretty on you," Christelle said, smiling shyly.

Saffron turned to look at herself in the mirror on her wardrobe. She had to admit it was a nice fit. It was a very simple cut, round neckline with small cap sleeves. The light blue material fell to her knees.

Christelle rose to offer Saffron her house sash, "Would you like me to help you?"

She nodded, "Please."

As Christelle settled it around her waist, tying into a bow at the back the two exchanged smiles in the mirror. Even though she barely knew the girl, Saffron could tell that she was so very different from Lily, the quietly self assured girl with the beautiful smile who always had time to listen. Christelle was timid and shy and so far every time she had spoken to her she seemed faintly surprised. But she was also sweet and gentle and was trying so hard to make sure that Saffron felt welcome. Christelle wasn't Lily, she had no illusions about that. But then, she had no wish to try and replace her.

"Shall we go down for dinner?"

The approving glances of many of the boys as she followed Christelle into the hall did much for her self esteem. The room was now lit with soft candle light from above their heads and the full length doors were open to let in the breeze from the rapidly darkening night outside. Christelle had told her that only for more formal occasions did the houses sit separately, and indeed the three colours of sashes were spread evenly throughout the room. As the two of them sat down at a table with George and Xavier she resolved to try and be content with her lot. Happiness she couldn't guarantee, but contentment, that was another thing.

* * *

Lily looked down at her completed dissertation with satisfaction. If the powers she had been gifted with brought with it many challenges and complications there were also, she had come to realise, some major benefits. She had finally been able to decrypt the parchment she had borrowed from the Hogsmeade Museum in her sixth year. Her completion of this ahead of all the other students had cased no end of envy, but it also meant she had a glimpse of what was to come. 

A transcript of the poem lay locked in the top drawer of her bedside table and she spent countless hours pondering over the remaining verses. It seemed to her that only two of the tasks had been fulfilled- silver and white, which left two more. And even though she was now able to read the words they made little more sense to her now than they had before.

On this particular evening in the middle of October she was sat alone on her bed. As Head Girl she now had her own room, small though it was, and she appreciated the privacy. The small fire in the grate was crackling merrily and the small bundle of dried juniper leaves Amy had given her to burn were filling the room with a warm aroma. Playing quietly in the background was the musical snow globe Remus had given her for her birthday earlier that month.

Brow furrowed in concentration she said the words aloud to herself once more,

"Green for the world, for life and vitality

Silver for the moon, conqueror of the dark

Red for love, the weapon of the light

And white, for purity- the most sacred of them all.

When all the world's in darkness,

No moon is to be found,

Silver hands will claim the horn

To fill the night with sound.

Then shall arise the Sleeping One,

His timeless rest shall end;

He will set forth along the road,

There waiting to be tamed.

The third shall be the hardest sign

She knows she must not fail,

But when she rides with bow in hand

Her choice will tip the scale.

And if all three that go before

With destiny a-line

The green will come and pierce the dark,

The last and final sign."

Well, she'd claimed the horn, tamed- perhaps tamed wasn't the word, but Pegasus was now her ally, and that left….

She scanned the words, "my 'choice'," she murmured, "that could be anything!" Sighing she moved on, " 'The green will come and pierce the dark'…" Was this some kind of weapon she had to find, a magical sword or ancient talisman perhaps?

Lily flopped backwards onto her bed. There's no point in doing this, she thought, it wouldn't have made any difference had I known the words of the poem before the tasks so why should any of the other times be any different?

She turned her head to watch the gentle swirl of snow inside Remus's present and wished for the hundredth time that Saffron was here. Even after all this time she hadn't quite managed to quash the impulse to turn and ask her opinion.

"Lily?"

"It's open."

Meg's head popped round the corner of the door, "Hey, Lily, Tempera says that Dumbledore wants to see you."

"Alright, thanks."

She smiled then ducked back out. Returning the bound stack of parchment to her drawer, Lily headed out and through the common room. This another thing that had changed this year, more and more often Dumbledore had called her to his office to tell her Voldemort's latest movements and rumoured activities. It was almost as if he were reporting to her. In Lily's opinion this was all very odd, surely he should be the one telling her what to- She shook her head, no, she understood what he was doing, trying to prepare her for the kind of life that she had waiting for her once her time at Hogwarts was over.

Part of her resented this. Resented not having the opportunity to chose what she wanted to do, wanted to rebel against being shunted down this path. But the other part of her knew this was childish, that to rage against something that she had no more chance of changing than Sirius did of sprouting another head, whatever he might say.

* * *

"Ah, Miss Evans, thank you for coming so promptly." 

She smiled at the Headmaster and took a seat in front of him. He was sat, as he often was during their little conferences, in one of two facing chairs, absentmindedly stroking Fawkes who perched on the edge.

"I'm afraid, my dear, that I have some very difficult things to say to you. Some of which I am sure you will not like." He paused to look at her, his expression at once serious and assessing. The occasional flicker of the flames in the fire beside them, glinted as they were reflected in his glasses. "I have it on good authority that another young man is missing. His disappearance will not be reported until the authorities are done speaking to his parents. We have no more idea whether he is still alive as with the previous disappearances, expect this time his wand was found lying in alley behind a public house he'd taken to frequenting."

Lily nodded. This was the seventh such disappearance in almost two months. The victims were always the same, young- the oldest had not been much below thirty and born into wizarding families, or at least to wizarding parents. That the victims knew each other meant little, for it was only in the way of acquaintances or old school friends. With only one wizarding school in Britain the chances that they would not have known each other was virtually nil. In many ways the wizarding world was a very small one.

"Miss Evans, because of the responsibilities you carry and the natural birthright you have been given, I expect much more from you than any other student at this school. Perhaps you think this is unreasonable of me?"

Lily shook her head. It was fair. She didn't have to like it, but it was fair.

He inclined his head, leaning back in his chair, "In many ways you have done well. You manage your academic studies admirably, I am reliably informed. From your own reports, you have been practicing and improving your magic in your spare time, and you pay close attention to what I have to say when we meet, weighing it against your own opinions before forming judgements. However, there is something which is becoming a concern."

What had she done? Lily couldn't think. Unless he was referring to her delay in summoning the Amazons. But they had discussed that, and he had seemed approving of her decision to wait until she was stronger and more capable before meeting with them.

Gauging that she was unable to see where he was going with this, Dumbledore continued, "Obviously you are not aware of the problem."

"No, sir."

"Miss Evans, how often have you met with your partner in these last two months?"

"My partner?" she furrowed her brow in confusion.

A hint of a smile touched his lips, "Mr Potter."

"Oh…well, we've had about four prefect meetings…"

"Individually, Miss Evans, how many times have you meet with Mr Potter to discuss how you think the security measures are going, highlight any problems within your own houses that might affect the rest of the school, or try and find ways of reassuring the increasingly anxious student body?"

"Ummm," she ducked her head, looking at her clasped hands in her lap, "We haven't exactly done that…"

"Miss Evans- Lily," she looked up at the use of her personal name. He looked disappointed, yet not unsympathetic, "It has not escaped my notice that the two of you are having some personal difficulties. However, I am surprised that a girl of your maturity would let it so colour your responsibilities as to let others suffer for it. The appointment of the heads of school is not a matter that I take lightly, and Mr Potter has many fine qualities to recommend himself. I would not have made him Head Boy if it were otherwise."

She nodded, her cheeks flushing as a sense of shame stole through her.

"You must get past whatever personal issues are causing this rift. It will not be the first time in your life when you will have to work alongside someone whom you do not find yourself to be entirely at ease with. At the moment you are managing to handle the balance of your duties as the Huntress with those here at school, but for how much longer? You must use the resources that are given to you."

"I know that. And you're right, you are, but it's just…" she floundered, spreading her hands outward. "He hurt me. I thought I knew who he was, that I could trust him."

Dumbledore nodded, "Well then perhaps it's time you truly learnt who he is. I do not know what transpired between the two of you, and frankly I do not expect you to tell an old man like me." He smiled, "But for what it's worth, I will tell you this, I believe James Potter is someone worthy of your trust."

"I will try."

"That is all I ask."

* * *

She stood out in the hall waiting for him. Students were starting to file out after dinner, headed for their common rooms. All through the meal she couldn't help but keep glancing over at him, her own thoughts and feelings were such a jumbled mix she couldn't decide how she felt about him at all. Angry and disappointed, yes, but she found she missed him. And it annoyed the hell out of her. She'd been infuriated by the absurd flash of jealously when he'd smiled and laughed at something Lottie Pierce had said. She _liked_ Lottie, for goodness sake. Gryffindor's other seventh year prefect was easy going and highly responsible, and Lily resented the fact that at that moment she wished the girl would fall off her chair, or at least have a large bit of broccoli stuck between her teeth. It would be so much easier if she could just hate him from a distance. 

Lily sighed and tapped her foot against the floor. Why was Dumbledore always right?

He was walking towards her now, surrounded by members of his Quidditch team, so she assumed it was something to do with organising a practice. James spotted her as the gap between them narrowed, quickly glancing over his shoulder before realising with a visible start that she was waiting for him. Excusing himself from the Gryffindors, he wound his way through the milling students fetching up in front of her.

"Did you want to see me, Lily?"

She nodded, repressing another sigh. "I was wondering whether you had a moment."

"Now?"

She looked annoyed, "No, next year."

"You needn't be so narky about it!" He snapped back, folding his arms in front of him.

Lily glared at him, unconsciously mimicking his gesture.

The acrimonious silence was broken by the sound of someone clearing their throat. The two of them looked round to see Dumbledore watching the two of them from a short distance away, an amused glint to his eyes as he raised an eyebrow at Lily.

This time she did sigh, and uncrossed her arms, "Look, James, are you busy or not?"

He glanced between her and Dumbledore curiously, "Not."

"Alright, come on then." Without waiting for his reply she led the way down the corridor towards the prefect common room.

James stared at her back for a moment before hastening to catch up. Honestly, he just didn't understand women. One minute they were barely talking to you, then they stared at you all through dinner and now…what on earth was going on with the girl?

Lily strode angrily through corridors and up stairs. Why couldn't she do this? Why did he have to be so infuriating? She stamped up another flight of stairs, taking out her anger. It was childish and immature and she knew it. But all the same, it felt good to be able to take out her frustration on something.

James couldn't help but grin at Lily's obvious display of temper as she stomped up the stairs in front of him. He had no idea what it was about, but it was damn funny to watch. He could count the number of times he'd seen her lose her poise on one hand, with fingers to spare. Whatever was up, it was really getting to her. He entered the prefects' common room behind her, closing the door. She turned to see him looking at her with an amused grin.

"What?"

He grinned and mimicked her stomping fit. It was so absurd and foolish looking that she couldn't help but laugh.

It felt good to laugh and she felt the tension drain from her, "Yeah, sorry about that."

He shrugged good naturedly, settling himself into a chair, "So, what's this about anyway, I've not spoken to you in weeks."

Lily winced as she sat down opposite him. Had she really been that bad? "Actually, that's what this is about."

James raised an eyebrow, waiting.

She squashed a surge of irritation that he was making her apologise first.

He watched her struggling for words, part of her enjoying seeing her so discomforted, and another part felt sympathy for her. Despite the fact he was doing his best to pretend that he didn't know what was going on, James wasn't stupid. He knew she was trying to mend the fractured relationship between them, not to what it was before, but at least to an amicable arrangement where the two of them could manage to speak to one another without glaring. If he was honest it had also been bothering him. More than once in the last few weeks he'd wanted to speak to her, to ask her opinion about something. It wasn't as if he'd forgotten about the way things had ended between them, the memory of that still made him angry- she's been bloody unfair as far as he was concerned. But still, there was much more going on than their petty squabbles. There was a war on the way, that much he knew. And when it came, he wanted to be part of it, and that made them allies.

And if she needed him to be the one to extend a hand first so be it, "Look, Lily," she paused, meeting his eyes with surprise, "I've got something to say too."

"You have?"

"Yeah," a touch of a grin tugging at his mouth, "I wanted to apologise."

"Apologise?"

He nodded, "You and I, Lily, don't exactly have a perfect past."

She let out a snort at the understatement and then looked horrified.

Then James really did grin, "I see you agree. Well, the thing is, I've been trying to ignore that this was a problem, pretending like it didn't really make much of a difference. But I was wrong. It was our mistake, but others are suffering for it. I can help you, Lily, whatever you need. Hell, I want to help you. I don't want to spend this last year organising Quidditch practices and mediating petty disputes only to find that come summer a war is here and the people that we are supposed to be looking out for are unprepared."

Lily felt something stir inside her at his words and she looked at him with newfound respect, "You're right, we've been going about this all wrong. I didn't see it. I thought I was doing ok, you know, balancing work and…other priorities." She rubbed her temples with frustration at herself, she knew he was right, knew how wrong she had been, but it wasn't easy to apologise, to say it out loud. "But I wasn't being fair to everyone else, to you. I didn't think you might want to help."

"Why ever not?"

She tensed defensively and sighed, "Honesty right? If we're going to start again we have to be honest, don't we?"

"I guess," he looked apprehensive for a moment, glancing out the window for a moment before turning back, a determined set to his eyes, "No, you're right, we do. Before, a lot of our problems came because we hid things from one another. If we're going to work as a team, and I mean really work as a team then we need to be able to trust one another, and yes, that means honesty."

She nodded in agreement. "So what do we do? Tell each other how we're feeling, try and understand why we're annoyed at one another?" She hesitated, "Talk about the break-up?"

He shifted uncomfortably, running a hand through his hair, "I don't know. I don't know how to do this any more than you."

She looked at him, feeling again the jumble of emotions and thoughts, "I don't think we can fix this in one night."

"No," he agreed, "I don't think we can."

"But we should try. I want to try."

"Me too."

She extended her hand with a small smile, "Truce?"

He took her hand giving it a light squeeze, "Truce."

Releasing each other they leaned back and looked at one another an uncomfortable silence growing between them. They'd come to an agreement, agreed to put the past behind them, but neither knew how to move forward.

James looked away, rubbing the back of his neck, glancing back to find Lily looking at her nails. Suddenly the absurdity of their situation hit him and he grinned as he caught her eye again, "Awkward as hell?"

She laughed, "Merlin, we're awful at this!"

He twisted his face into something between a grin and a grimace.

Lily rolled her eyes. "Alright, I've an idea. We should just bite the bullet and try and move forwards."

"Past the awkward silences? I'm in!"

"Ok, do you know the game 'twenty questions'?"

He nodded, "Yeah, but what does that have to do with anything?"

"Well, how about we play 'twenty apologies'? That way we can try and get some of our problems out in the open without it being an awkward conversation."

"I guess we could give it a try."

Lily took a deep breath, hopefully this'd be quicker and more painless than the alternative, "I'm sorry that I didn't take you seriously when you said you wanted to do something to help."

"When? Now, or before?"

"Before," she replied, looking annoyed, "You're not supposed to ask questions. It's your turn."

"Oh, right. Umm, I'm sorry that I wasn't speaking to you because of your superior attitude."

"That's a rubbish apology!"

"No, it isn't!"

"Yes, it is, you're apologising and then insulting me in the same breath!"

"No, I'm not."

She glared at him. James held up his hands, "Oh, alright, alright." He thought for a moment, ignoring her cross expression, "I'm sorry I didn't tell you I knew you were the Huntress."

Her eyes widened, biting her lip at the familiar mixture of pain and shame as she remembered that night. "Why didn't you?" she asked curiously.

He shrugged, "Well, it just never seemed like the right time. And I wanted you to be the one to tell me. I wanted you to be ready for me to know and to be ok about it."

"Oh." Of all the reasons she had imagined for why he'd never told her, she'd never thought it was that. "Really?"

"Yeah. I guess, you probably don't believe me, but I honestly never meant for it to go like that. It's just that you've always tried so hard to hide things. First the mediocrity charm and then the Huntress thing…it seemed so important to you to be in control of that kind of thing so…"

"So you waited for me to tell you."

He nodded.

Lily sighed, "I'm sorry, James, I guess I never really gave you a chance to explain. I was just so mad didn't think…." She gave an ironic little smile, "I seem to be the one doing all the apologising- not that I'm complaining really, it's just hard to eat so much humble pie at once."

"Ah, no, don't think of it like that. It takes two to argue right? So by rights half of that blame is mine." This wasn't exactly what he'd been telling himself the last two months, but this whole conversation just made him realise how childish he'd been being about the whole thing. And the rueful look on Lily's face, for once not glaring or pretending to ignore him, made him want to take responsibility for his part in all this. Because, as easy as it was to pretend to hate Lily, the reality was that he didn't; couldn't even. Besides, she was being so god-damned gracious it was hard to remain on the moral high ground.

She smiled, relaxing in her chair, "I guess now that we're no longer sniping and glaring we could start actually doing some work."

"Work? If I'd have known all this apologising business was going to lead to work I wouldn't have bothered," he joked.

"Ah, there's the James Potter I know."

He shrugged unapologetically. "Actually, there's one more thing I wanted to say before we start that."

"What?"

"Well, I've been thinking that seeing as I know your secret, and in the spirit of being honest and to show I trust you, I should tell you mine."

"It's not going to be something sordid and disgusting is it?" She asked with some trepidation.

He pretended to look offended, "Of course not!"

"Alright then, what is it?"

"I'm an animagus."

"You're a what??"

"An animagus. A stag actually- a magnificent animal, I'm sure you'll agree-"

"-But how? I mean, that's _really_ advanced magic and I'm sure that I would have heard something when you got registered. It's not like eighteen year old wizards manage to become animagi every day."

"Well, that's the slight snag. I'm not registered. And I wasn't eighteen, I was fifteen." He couldn't resist bragging just a little.

"Fifteen?" she stared at him in open admiration for a moment, "Hang on, you're telling me that at the age of fifteen you successfully managed to become an animagus?"

"Yep."

"That's…_amazing_…but why?"

"For Remus. You know how things are for him. We just wanted to do something that'd make things easier for him. As an animagus I can keep him company when he transforms."

She looked at him, an indecipherable expression on her face.

"What?" he asked somewhat nervously.

"You're alright, James Potter," she said with a smile, leaning back in her chair, "Kind of crazy, but all the same, you're an ok guy."

"Well…yeah." He looked bemused.

"Alright then, where were we?"

For the next few hours the two of them went over the various plans they had in place already, looking over what they had done. It wasn't much to brag about. They set about changing that with a will, determined to make up for lost time. By the time Lily made her way to her room she was yawning widely. Tired, but strangely exhilarated, she climbed into bed. It hadn't been anything like she thought it would be. He had been…humble and honest. Somewhere in the midst of getting caught up with all that was happening in her life, Lily realised that she had grossly underestimated him. He wasn't perfect, far from it- she couldn't forget what had transpired between the two of them. But all the same, what he had risked for Remus…What he monthly risked, in being found out…Dumbledore had been right. He really was worthy of her trust.


End file.
